Lo nunca imaginado
by RoseDaliaMalfoy
Summary: Una pelea de Draco y Hermione, un hechizo fallido, y de repente Lily Evans y James Potter. LEANLO. (Fic compartido con BeatriceEvans)
1. Peleas

Lo nunca imaginado

Hola, este es un fic compartido por BridgetEvans y RoseDaliaMalfoy, así que, están mezcladas dos parejas la de Draco&Hermione y la de Lily&James, ¿como? pues sigan leyendo.

Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama es solo nuestra.

Capitulo 1: Peleas

(Draco&Hermione)

Hermione Granger estaba en su cuarto, en la torre Gryffindor, después de comer, a mediados de octubre. Como tenia tiempo libre, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer un libro que había cogido de la biblioteca.  
De repente, la puerta de su habitación sonó, pensó que era alguna de sus compañeras, así que se levante y fue a abrir la puerta.

(Lily&James)

Una aburrida tarde a mediados de octubre Lily Evans estaba sentada en su cama haciendo los deberes de alquimia cuando un grito resonó en todo Gryffindor

-LILIAN EVANS VAS A MORIR

Lily no le presto demasiada atención ya que sabia que James iba a hacerla discutir,pero no ahora porque los chicos no pueden entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas...o si?

(Draco&Hermione)

Hermione Granger se dirigió a la puerta sin saber muy bien quien podía estar detrás.  
Al abrir la puerta se sorprendio muchísimo de ver a justamente esa persona.

-¿No me vas a dejar entrar, sangre sucia?- dijo un Draco arrogante.

-No, mientras vivas hurón,- dijo una Granger enfadada- ¿ademas no tienes nada que hacer? Hasta Pansy te ha abandonado, si no fueras tu, incluso me darías pena.

Malfoy entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama de Granger.

-Alucinante, Granger, - siseo -¿esta te la tenias preparada, eh?

-No sabes cuanto.- dijo una sarcástica Hermione.

-No me extraña, - dijo- seguro que hasta San Potter y la comadreja se han aburrido de ti.

Granger saco su varita y le apunto.

-RETIRA LO QUE HAS DICHO.

Malfoy también saco la suya.

-Obligame- la reto.

Se lanzaron el hechizo, pero cuando estaban a punto, un trueno sonó haciendo que a Malfoy se le desviara la varita hacia un reloj y a Hermione un espejo que les reflejo a los dos.

Un destello blanco ilumino la sala.

Estaban otra vez en la habitación, pero no estaban las cosas de Hermione, es mas ese no era su cuarto.

(Lily&James)

-SE ACABO PELIRROJA

James Potter acaba de hacer su entrada triunfal en la habitación de Lily con unos tacones rosas y un vestidito de lo mas mono rosa pastel que tenia escrito en fucsia I love Lily Evans

-¿Que quieres Potter y como coño has conseguido entrar aquí?

-Ja, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, y ¡si he podido entrar ha sido por tu fantástica idea de travestirme!

-Revisate el cerebro porque creo que esta semana no he travestido a nadie.

-Anda ya pelirroja, sabes que beso el suelo que pisas y que esto mas colgado por ti que un chorizo pero esto es demasiado cruel para ti, o acaso me merezco esta humillación?

-Potter haber si te entra en ese cerebro de paramecio, N-O-H-E-S-I-D-O-Y-O

-Ya y mi tía baila con Kreacker,el elfo de los Black.

- Pues si se divierte no la juzgues gilipollas.

-AL MENOS QUÍTAME ESTE VESTIDO DE MUÑECA Y ESTOS TACONES DE AGUJA.

-Pero si te hacen juego con los ojos , querida.

-RETIRA ESO.

-Vale,si te tiras por la ventana.

Justo en ese momento un destello de luz iluminó la habitación y aparecieron...

-Y vosotros quienes se supone que sois?

- Gente que no es de tu incumbencia, quien quiere que seas.- dijo un cabreado Draco.

-Somos Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.- contesto Granger.

-Yo Lily Evans y el James Potter- dijo Lily.

Hermione Granger empalideció.

-¿Que cojones hacéis aquí?- dijo una aun malhumorado James.

-Un hechizo fallido.- respondió Draco-¿ Y QUE COÑO HACES ASÍ VESTIDO?

-Otro hechizo fallido - respondió James- o preguntemosle a mi pelirroja favorita.

-Quita el mi y el favorita-respondió ella tajante- que ponga i love lily evans no quiere decir que haya sido yo, pudo haber sido Severus (aunque no creo, el prefiere las pociones) o alguna de tus fans rubias unineuronales que no saben como mandar un hechizo de amor y les sale mal... Hay infinidad de posibilidades,Potter.

-¿Que maja,no Hermione?-dijo James visiblemente cabreado.

-Ya ves, soy un encanto - respondió ella pestañeando comicamente.

-Pero... ¿No seréis James Potter y Lily Potter de verdad? ¿Pero si habéis vivido como 30 años atrás!

-¿Has dicho Lily Potter? porque creo que me apellido Evans.

-Pero te casas con el y tenéis a Harry Potter mi mejor amigo.

-¡NO ME VOY A CASAR CON ESA COSA!

-¡Te lo dije cariño!¡ Por esta dulce noticia te perdono el haberme travestido!- y ahí toma cartas en el asunto James.

-PERO QUE YO NO FUI COÑO!

Y mientras discutían y Hermione intentaba calmarlos Draco aprovecho para sacar un espejito de mano y re-colocar su pelo Pantene.

-¿Y este maricón quien es? - James dejo la pelea para reirse un poco del aristocratico rubio.

- De maricón nada , nenaza gafotas.

-Es Draco Malfoy,hijo de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black.- informo Hermione.

-Esto si que es divertido, ¿ así que habéis venido del futuro no? -pregunto James Potter con un tono casual que daba miedo.

-Si, según parece de ahí venimos- contesto Hermione.

-¿Y dime cuan sexy sigo siendo en el futuro?- pregunto James- No espera, ¿cuantas veces me ruega Lily al día que me acueste con ella?

-Emm...- respondio Hermione.

-¿QUE COÑO DICES, POTTER?- dijo Lily- ¡SI DE VERDAD ME CASO CONTIGO Y TENEMOS UN HIJO HABRÁ SIDO POR ACCIDENTE!

-Pues la verdad- interrumpio Draco.

-¡Ya te estas callando, hurón!- dijo Hermione- ¡No se te ocurra empeorar mas la situación!

-Bueno pues, señorita Evans, no haga caso de la neurótica de pelo-escoba Granger, en realidad ahora Voldemort amenaza con matar a vuestro hijo pero le protegeremos verdad, Grangie?- le pregunto con retintín.

-Trágate una escoba Malfoy, en concreto la que me regalaste por el cumpleaños que ponía : ojala no crezcas mas o tu pelo-escoba acabara reproduciéndose Granger.

Se enzarzaron en una pelea a mordiscos tirones de pelo y demás hasta que James cogio a Hermione en volandas y se la llevo de allí...

-Jaja, veo que tu y Malfoy no os lleváis especialmente bien ¿eh?- dijo James cuando estuvo en su cuarto con Hermione- Lo gracioso seria que en un futuro os casaseis y procreaseis.

-¡NI LOCA!- respondio Hermione- Jamas me casaria con el, y menos siendo hijo de mortífagos.

Mientras, en el otro cuarto...

-Esa no es forma de tratar a compañeras, Dragón, era dragón ¿no?

-NO, es Draco,si tanto te cuesta aprenderte un nombre de cinco letras ignorame sangre sucia. Y tu si que das ejemplo peleándote con San Potter... - le dijo el príncipe de Slytherin con toda la calma del mundo.

-El es un caso aparte, Potter me ataca a los nervios...

-Entonces como yo, el Potter de mi tiempo también da mucho la lata...

Y así se formo una nueva amistad gracias al odio hacia los Potter,uno con odio ancestral y otra con amor-odio que quizá no entendía bien. Pero era tan fuerte que había formado la amistad de una sangre sucia Gryffindor y un Malfoy Slytherin.

...FIN...

Esperamos que les gustase, a ver si la semana que viene colgamos otro capi.

Bss ^-^

RoseDaliaMalfoy y BridgetEvans

Pd. de Rose: Fan Fiction no me deja hacerlo igual... así que esto toca para que no me lo quiten.

REVIEWS!

P.D: Las que sigan Sobreviendo a Malfoy, no me decepcionen y dejen un review plissss. Y las que sigan Como cagarla con estilo tampoco me decepcionen a mi.

REVIEWS!


	2. Alianzas

Lo nunca imaginado

Hola, este es un fic compartido por BridgetEvans y RoseDaliaMalfoy, asi que, estan mezcladas dos parejas la de Draco&Hermione y la de Lily&James, ¿como? pues sigan leyendo.

Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama es solo nuestra.

Capitulo 2: Alianzas

-Podria ser peor, imaginate lo que es estar aguantando a Lily- se quejo James- ¡Si hasta me travistio!

-Ya hablando de eso...- dijo Hermione y e señalo.- Podrias cambiarte ¿no?

James se comenzo a cambiar, mientras le contaba sus problemas con Lily. Hermione se ruborizo, al ver que sin ningun pudor, el se quedaba en canzoncillos.

-Esto es chocante.- dijo.

-¿Porqué?- pregunto James sin darse cuenta de la situación.

-Porque estas en calzoncillos y eres el padre de mi mejor amigo.

-Ah ya, lo siento.- dijo el y se puso unos pantalones.

Draco se sento en la silla del escritorio de Lily con una pose que pretendia ser elegante pero como Lily era muy menudita pues se caia por los dos lados y tenia una pinta infame.

Mientras Lily se fue a vestir, para volver a los cinco minutos con unos pantalones tan cortos que pasarian por bikini color rojo fuego mas oscuros que su pelo y una camiseta de tirantes blanca bien ceñida con los pies delcalzos y una trenza de lado y preguntarle:

-Que tal voy?- le pregunto enseñandole el modelito a Malfoy que le miraba intentando recoger su mandibula del suelo, para luego contestar:

-No esta mal para una sangre sucia, al menos estas mejor que Granger-intentó ser amable pero NO le salio demasiado bien.

-Bueno pues me pruebo otro.

Ocho modelitos despues aprendio que tenia que decirle que estaba perfecta para que parara y se quedara con unos vaqueros oscuros ceñidos,una camiseta roja de tirantes y unas converse rojas.

Luego se sento al tocador para peinarse y maquillarse.

- Crees que la coleta alta le gustara a James?- le pregunto con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Y a ti que te importa lo que piense San Potter? No le odiabas?Solo aclarame ese punto por mi salud mental porfavor que si no me hago un lio- respondio Draco con cara de signo de interrogacion.

- SI LE ODIO - Lily echaba fuego por los ojos y Draco pensaba que era bipolar...

- Entonces porque te importa tanto lo que piense?

-Entonces que me pongo en el pelo?

-Yo creo que una trenza de lado y sin maquillaje, son mejores las mujeres al natural, pero que digo?- Draco se estaba traumatizando.

-Gracias, tu al menos ayudas, no como Potter.- Decia Lily mientras se peinaba.

- No es nada, bueno, hablando de Potter, como es que le travestiste?

- QUE NO FUI YO. ah gracias por la idea me encanta la trenza, PERO NO FUI YO- Lily y sus habilidades bipolares.

Y ahi Lily intento ahogarle con una bufanda cuando de repente...

- EH, ME PARECE MUY MAL QUE AHOGUES A OTRO QUE NO SEA YO- James y Hermione acaban de entrar al cuarto.

-Pierdete, Potter.- dijo ella.

-Si quieres, me puedo perder en tu cuerpo.- dijo sensualmete James.

-¡Que no, joder, Potter, no quiero acostarme contigo.- dijo ella irritada.

-Eso dicen todas al principio...

-No me extraña que Potter saliera como es, porque con unos padres asi...- murmuro Draco a Hermione.

-¡Tu te callas!- le dijo Hermione.

-Que no te voy a hacer caso, no lo intentes...- dijo maliciosamente el.

- Ay muerete huron- respondio Hermione sin mucho entusiasmo ya que era muy interesante la persecucion que estaba ocurriendo en la habitacion, es decir, Lily persiguiendo a James cual buscador persiguiendo a la snitch pero ella con cara de loca y saltando por las camas en vez de ir en escoba, que era ,mas civilizado.

-Ay me esta dando la vena cariñosa, despues de esto cuidare a Potter como a mi propio hijo ya que ahora veo que sus padres debian tener un retraso mental o algo- dijo Draco con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Malfoy? que coño te pasa?- Hermione le miro como se mira a un borracho pero mas perpleja todavia.

- Deja deja, que estoy en mi momento de realizacion personal.

-Esto es muy raro...

Y mientras Hermione se preguntaba que estaba pasando, Draco lloraba a moco tendido con un pañuelo y Lily seguia en su persecucion pero toda sudada.

-JODER, YA VALIO, PARAD YA.-grito Hermione- MALFOY DEJA DE LLORAR, PREFIERO TU LADO ALTIVO Y NAUSEABUNDO. VOSOTROS DOS, LILY DEJA DE CORRER Y TU JAMES DEJA DE GRITAR COMO UNA TIA.

-¡Ey! Yo no grito como una tia.- dijo el ofendido.

-Si que lo haces.- respondio Malfoy.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, el que se comporta como una.

-¡Ni que las chicas fuesemos unas gritonas y lloronas!- se indigno Lily con su femenismo disparado.

-¡CALLAD YA LOS 3!- grito con tanta fuerza que los acojono a todos.- Tenemos otras cosas mas importantes, como que por ejemplo, no se, ¡Malfoy y yo estamos atrapados en el pasado! Y a mi me gustaria volver a mi época.

-Ya pero, ¡como cojones volvemos!- dijo Draco.

-Bueno habra que investigar.- dijo Lily.

-De todas formas, yo ahora me voy, que tengo entrenamiento.- dijo James.

-¡TU NO TE VAS A NINGUNA PARTE! Tenemos cosas mas importantes- le dijo Lily

-Ya, pero gracias a tu genial idea de travestirme necesito tener contacto con mi lado masculino, ademas Sirius y Remus me matan como no este alli-intento escaquearse... Pero una centella pelirroja le cerro el paso.

-Alto ahi, forastero- dijo con su mejor imitacion de vaquera- Y YO NO TE TRASVESTI, EN QUE IDIOMA DE LO DIGO?!

-Si me lo dices en iraní me lo creere.- dijo James con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No es problema- y se fue por la escalera gritando un nombre a voces- SHAMIN , SHAMIIIIIN, SHAMIN MASHAKERYJAD VEN AQUI.

Draco fue en busca de Lily y se la trajo al hombro cual saco de patatas mientras ella pataleaba tan roja como su pelo. La dejo en la silla con un encantamiento para que no pudiera despegarse de la silla ni la silla del suelo y esperaron hasta que se estuvo quieta.

-Bien ahora que estamos todos tranquilitos...- dijo mirando acusadoramente a Lily, que fingio estar sorprendida.

¿Quien cojones es Shamin Mashajadaloquesea? - dijo James.

-Es una alumna de intercambio iraní que vino ayer y comparte cuarto conmigo- dijo Lily con una sonrisa de suficiencia dejando a James atonito.

Bueno, vale que si, que no hace falta que lo demestres, ya se que puedes.- dijo James atónito.

Una chicas abrio la puerta, tenia el pelo negro y rizado, los ojos castaños y la tez morena.

-¡Shamin!- dijo alegremente Lily.

-Hola Lily, ¿que querias?¿y quienes son esos dos?

-Que me dijeses como se dice en iraní "yo no te travesti."

-Em... unos amigos- dijo James.

-¿Otra vez molestando a Lily, James?- dijo Shamin.

-Depende de como lo mires...

-Lily se dice: نمی درلرالرهـ لباس.- dijo Shamin.

-Vale, gracias- le dijo, se dirigio a James- ¿lo ves?

Ahi James se mosqueó lo suyo, ya que su pelirroja favorita le habia dejado fatal asi que soltó :

-Pelirroja,hasta aqui hemos llegado, puedes insultarme, puedes ignorarme, pero NUNCA intentes adelantarme en mi terreno, humillaciones públicas y bromas.

-Pues Potter eso creo que a ti no te quedo claro porque no fui yo la que te travistio y tu sigues insistiendo! Ah, Dices que no te puedo adelantar en la broma porque soy chica? Que machista!

Pues ahora hacemos competición de bromas, chicos contra chicas es decir Hermione, Shamin y yo contra tu,Draco y Pettegrew.

-Trato hecho, Evans, Hermione puedes venir un momentito?- preguntó, y se la llevo a una habitacion aparte.

Mientras, en la habitacion de Draco y Lily (Shamin se habia ido hacia un rato) Lily le rogaba de rodillas a Draco que controlara a James y que le sacara información sobre el a quien queria y todo eso.

Entonces Draco por fin cedio pero con una condición, que ella vigilara a Hermione.

Mientras en la otra habitación...

-Mione puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto James cortado.  
-Lo que quieras...

Y en ese momento se formo la alianza entre James Potter y Hermione Granger.

...FIN...

Esperamos que les gustase, a ver si colgamos otro capi pronto.

Bss ^-^

RoseDaliaMalfoy y BridgetEvans

Pd. de Rose: Fan Fiction no me deja hacerlo igual... así que esto toca para que no me lo quiten.

REVIEWS!

P.D: Las que sigan Sobreviendo a Malfoy, no me decepcionen y dejen un review plissss. Y las que sigan Como cagarla con estilo tampoco me decepcionen a mi.

REVIEWS!


	3. Bromas

Lo nunca imaginado

Hola, este es un fic compartido por BridgetEvans y RoseDaliaMalfoy, asi que, estan mezcladas dos parejas la de Draco&Hermione y la de Lily&James, ¿como? pues sigan leyendo.

Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama es solo nuestra.

Capitulo 3: Bromas

Al mediodía de un sábado...

Las chicos entraron en la habitación de Lily, Shamin y provisionalmente Hermione.

Ellos iban todos con una camiseta negra y pantalones a juego. Las chicas habían sido mas originales. Se habian puesto unas camisetas de camuflaje que compraron en Hosmeade y unos vaqueros rasgados, todas llevaban playeros negros.

Se habían pintado con carmín, cortesía de Lily, dos rayas en las mejillas. El pelo se lo habian recogido en una coleta.

-Esta guerra solo durara durante el dia de hoy, aunque se suspenderá si alguno de los equipos se retira. Las bromas seran: James/Lily, Granger/Yo y Shamin/Pettergrew- leyo Draco en voz alta.

-Nena, vas a rogarme a mis pies que tenga piedad- dijo James a Lily.

-Tu lo has querido, Potter, ¡esto es la guerra!- dijo Lily.

Y ahi comenzaron las bromas...

Los equipos se fueron dispersando a preparar sus bromas.  
Mientras tanto Lily Evans aprovecho para colarse en la habitación de James, cosa que nunca pensó que haría pero esto era la guerra.

Su broma iba a ser buenísima. Era una bomba de gas casera.  
Saco de su bolsa los materiales que iba a usar.

4 porciones de alga del lago y 6 porciones de zumo de mandrágora.

Convoco un hechizo de fuego para calentar esa mezcla hasta que se derritiese, mezclandolo todo con su varita.  
Lo puso todo en un envase redondo. Se saco un par de cerillas del bolsillo del pantalón para usarlas de fusibles para el humo antes de que la mezcla se solidificara.  
El humo comenzó a crecer.  
Ella salio de la habitación, justo cuando James pasaba por ahi.

-James, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le dijo inocentemente.

-¿Te rindes ya , Lily?- le dijo.

-No, pero es que estoy muy tensa y me gustaría...- dijo señalando la habitación de James.

-¿Si?- dijo James haciéndose el tonto.

-Ya sabes, tu y yo, tu cama...- empezó sensualmente.

-Nunca pensé que lo dirías, Lily Evans- dijo el todo emocionado.

-Pasa tu primero, quiero vigilar que no nos vea nadie.

James paso y ella le cerro la puerta en las narices, echando un hechizo y por si acaso, atrancandola con una silla. Se alejo sonriendo mientras se oía a un hombre gritando:

-¡LILY EVANS, CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS NO SE JUEEEEGAAAAAAAAA!

A James se le quedo la moral un poco tocada despues de que las chicas hubieran empezado con una broma así de espectacular así que decidió atacar a Lily donde mas le doliera.

Piensa James, pensó (N/A uy que raro suena esto) ¿que es a lo que Lily le tiene mas apego?

Una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza : ¡su pelo! Lily estaba obsesionada por su super melena pantene lisa, larga y brillante.

Ese día tuvo la suerte de que pociones era a primera hora y Slughorn les dejo hora libre y el se pudo concentrar en la poción para el pelo de su pelirroja favorita.

Mezcló a puñados todo lo que pilló por su mesa, aparte de que cuando se quedo sin ingredientes fue todo ninja el a quitarlos de otras mesas.

-Oye, Sirius, deberíamos pararle antes de que intente matar a un Slytherin para robarle los ingredientes.- le dijo Remus a Sirius.

-Bah, si eso ya lo ha intentado hará una media hora y ahora puede ir cogiendo todos los ingredientes que le salgan del culo porque todos estamos medio drogados por el olor del pegamento, que por cierto también metió en la poción.

-Esto se nos va de las manos.- zanjó Pettegrew.

James era como un niño pequeño con su plastilina haciendo su monstruosidad y estuvo ahí ilusionado hasta que la acabó y cuando la clase de pociones termino fue a ponerlo en marcha.

-Lily cariño que haces ahí tan sola en la sala común cuando podríamos estar haciendo otras cosas? (guiño, guiño)

-James no voy a caer en MI trampa, ¿es que no tienes imaginación?

Y ahí siguió la discursión mientras Draco se colaba en su cuarto con la poción y la metió en el champú de Lily.

De la que bajaba y se escabullía todavía oía:

-¡Y NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO SI NO ME HUBIERAS TRAVESTIDO!

-HABER SI TE CABE EN ESE CEREBRO DE CANICHE, YO NO TE TRAVESTI, ¿COMO COJONES TE LO DIGO?

-Como ya me lo has dicho en iraní solo queda que me lo digas dulcemente, quizás acompañado de un beso...

-Ni en sueños Potter.

-En los míos si, nena, hasta luego que me tengo que PEINAR.

Y dicho esto se marcho por la puerta con toda su gracia.

Mientras tanto...

Draco comenzó el ataque, había estado pensándolo toda la noche. Podía gastarle cualquier broma pesada, pero Granger iba a tener una broma que le costaría tiempo olvidar.

La gran broma de Draco iba a ser fingir que pretendía violar a Hermione. Sabia lo vergonzoso e indignante que le parecería a Hermione.

Para ello de todas formas necesitaba beber para no estar pensando que estaba "tocando" a una repugnante muggle.

Se cogió una botella de whisky y otra de ginebra, fue alternándolas hasta el punto de que si bebía mas perdería la conciencia de sus actos.

Dejo las botellas a un lado, se metió en el cuarto de las chicas, se quito los zapatos, los calcetines y la camiseta y espero hasta que entro Hermione.

Hermione fue directa al armario a por sus cosas.  
Malfoy se quito los pantalones para darle mas efecto.  
De repente se giro y vi a Draco.

-Malfoy ¿que haces aquí en ese estado?- dijo Granger alarmada.

Draco Malfoy no dijo nada, simplemente se abalanzo sobre ella y la llevo hasta la cama.

-¡AHHH!¡QUE ME VIOLAN, SOCORRO!- grito Granger cuando vio que Draco comenzaba a sacarle la camiseta.

-Muy mal Granger, ¿de verdad crees que no he puesto un hechizo silenciador para que nadie te oiga?- sobreactuo el.- Todos estos años sin soñar en mi, sin quererme en tu cama me han cansado. Ninguna mujer me ignora y menos una sangre sucia como tu. No me has dejado otra opción.

-¡MALFOY SUÉLTAME!

Draco sabia que tenia mas fuerza que Hermione.

Comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, mientras le hacia un chupeton en le cuello de Hermione.

Hermione le pego una torta en la cabeza.

Malfoy levanto la mirada. La miro con una mezcla de lujuria y enfado.

-Draco, por favor suéltame, te lo ruego.-le rogó entre sollozos.

Se acerco a su cara y comenzó a besarla, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Hermione.

Cuando Hermione le correspondió y se comenzó a dejar, él paro en seco.

Se levanto de la cama y se fue a por su ropa.

-¡Pero que estas haciendo!- le dijo ella confusa.

Malfoy se rió.

-¿De verdad creías que querría sexo contigo, Granger?- eso le dolió a Hermione.- Jaja, todo esto ha sido una broma- se puso la camiseta.- Ya veremos como me la devuelves.

Malfoy se fue, mientras que Hermione le gritaba con una mano en el chupeton que Draco le acababa de hacer:

-¡Seras hijo de puta, maldito hurón albino! ¡Te vas a enterar!

En cuanto sonó el portazo de Malfoy Hermione se quedó helada, ¿como había podido dejarse llevar?

El era el hurón de Malfoy!

Dragón como le había llamado Lily, era un dragón-hurón-narcisista de mierda, ¿como había podido responder al beso?

Dejo de comerse la cabeza y se dispuso a bajar a la sala común cuando recordo que debía ponerse una camisa y subirse la bragueta.

Ups, casi baja asi a la sala.

Se vistio y bajó con su venganza preparada, sabia que Malfoy estaba medio borracho y despues de la bromita se emborracharia mas, y cuando Draco se emborracha suelta hasta el numero de su camara de Gringotts.

Fue hacia él con una sonrisa en la cara y un pegamento industrial en el bolsillo trasero del pantalon.

-Dracoooooooo!

Malfoy se desplomó con un ruido sordo, de la impresion claro, esa era Granger?!

Estaba aun mas buena que antes en la cama.

-Granger- dijo con voz ronca- ¿que quieres?

-Nada... Solo emociones fuertes- dijo subiendose a horcajadas sobre el y lamiendole el lobulo de la oreja.

Si esque cuando un Draco borracho se excita... pues toma desmayo para una hora o mas.

Hermione siguio con su actuacion cuando Draco empezó a notar un doloroso bulto en su entrepierna.

Hermione se escandalizó al ver que el la deseaba en ese momento y que NO se desmayaba, sino que encima la cogia en brazos y la llevaba a un sillon dando traspies.

Se acomodaron y Hermione siguio, pero no parecia funcionar.

-Pues no es tu día - penso- tendre que seguir adelante.

Toda asqueada (N/A o eso quiere hacernos creer) se puso encima suyo y le empezó a besar con furia mientras el le metia mano...

¡que guarro el dragon-huron!

Y encima se empieza a quitar los pantalones!

Bueno, a lo mejor con un retoque a sus planes...

Despues del besazo de Hermione ahi si que cayo redondo al suelo y ella tuvo tiempo de hacer su broma.

Cogio el pegamento industrial y le pego la moneda al ombligo, luego le pego las manos a la cabeza y un calendario de viejos en bañador en el torso y le dejo abandonado en la sala de gryffindor con una sonrisa triunfal.

El dia estaba terminando y Shamin todavia no habia gastado su broma.

Cogio un librito que habia comprado en Hosmeade azul con el titulo en dorado que ponia "Bromas pesadas".

Comenzo a pasar hojas, esta estaba muy vista, la otra es muy facil... fue pensando Shamin hasta que encontro un clasico pero que merecia la pena, lo leyo:

Como dejar mojado a alguien con solo abrir una puerta:  
Lo primero que tienes que hacer es conseguir una cubeta con agua ,  
Despues abre un poco la puerta lo suficiente para poner la cubeta, cuando alguien abra la puerta SPLASH.  
Quedara empapado.  
Tambien puedes poner otra cosa en la cubeta como:  
Harina, lodo, estiercol o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.

"Esta es la mia, penso"

Se dirigio a un prado cercano al colegio donde habia un estercolero, abrio un saco, lo lleno de estiercol y volvio a Howgarts.

Ya en su habitación, cogio mas o menos unos 3 litros de agua. Vertio el estiercol en el y con un hechizo lo removiio hasta que quedo convertido en un liquido un poco denso marron.

Era un asco, luego cogio 30 huevos de la cocina, los casco en el recipiente y echo también las cáscaras.

Entro en la habitacion de los chicos y lo coloco.

Pettergrew entro a los 5 minutos y SPLASH!

Aquella repugnante mezcla le callo encima.

-¡AGH!

En aquel momento el saco su varita y apunto hacia Shamin.

-Desmaius!- Peter no es muy buen mago que digamos asi que Shamin salio volando hasta la cama de James y quedó redonda.

Que mona estaba cuando dormia,¿no?

NO PODIA PENSAR EN ESO.

Tenia una venganza que preparar y no era facil.

Al final, la mente de Pettegrew co siguió dar con una broma (no tan buena como las otras).

Cogio un diccionario de persa y la coleccion planeta de Agostini como hablar persa en una semana.

Lo trituro lo mezcló y con esa pasta que le salio se la metio a la fuerza por la boca a Shamin, quien cuando se levanto no hacia mas que hablar persa...

Aparecio Hermione, que tenia en cuello a Draco sin saber muy bien que hacer, luego viene Lily con la broma de James en su maximo explendor, tenia el pelo por los hombros, encrespado a mas no poder y color azul pastel.

-CABROOON ESTA VEZ TE ENTERAS, UN LIMITE ERA NO METERSE CON MI PELO CHAVAL!

-Eso no era un limite, nena, solo estas un poco obsesionada con el, eres como ese cantante muggle, Justin Birria... Era Justin Birria?- James se alerto por el grito y bajo como un relampago en calzoncillos.

-JUSTIN BIEBER Y ES UNA MIERDA, podrias taparte un poquito, no?

Y ese momento eligio McGonagall para entrar en la habitacion...

...FIN...

Esperamos que les gustase, a ver si colgamos otro capi pronto.

Bss ^-^

RoseDaliaMalfoy y BridgetEvans

Pd. de Rose: Fan Fiction no me deja hacerlo igual... así que esto toca para que no me lo quiten.

REVIEWS!


	4. El Castigo

Lo nunca imaginado

Hola, este es un fic compartido por BridgetEvans y RoseDaliaMalfoy, asi que, estan mezcladas dos parejas la de Draco&Hermione y la de Lily&James, ¿como? pues sigan leyendo.

¡Queremos decir que si van a dejar un review dejenselo a las dos!

Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama es solo nuestra.

Capitulo 4: El Castigo

Mc. Gonnagall se quedo expectante mirando.

Estaba alucinando. Lily estaba con un pelo azul y encrespado y aquel chico rubio platino estaba descansado en lo brazos de la otra chica con la pinta de que le hubiesen gastado una gran broma pesada.

-¿Que se supone que es esto James?

-Pero, por que lo dice como si fuera yo el autor de todo esto.- dijo el ofendido.

-¿Quienes son aquellos, Lily?- pregunto mirando hacia Hermione y Draco.

-Pues, esto... son unos chicos que han venido del futuro por error...- dijo timidamente.

-Bueno no quiero meterme en sus lios, no voy a preguntar por su pelo.- Lily se sonrojo- Pero como jefa de Gryffindor les impondre un castigo. Tendran que buscar el hechizo que devuelva a estos estudiantes a su época. Y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por lo que se supona que han hecho.

Mc Gonnagall salio de la habitación y se fue.

-QUE HACEIS AHI SIN PARADOS SIN HACER NADA!- empezo a gritar Lily con un tono de verdulera en plena venta- TODOS A BUSCAR UN HECHIZO U OS QUITO YO PUNTOS, AUNQUE SEA A MI PROPIA CASA!

Draco intento escabullirse, total, el era de Slytherin.

-DRAGÓN, TU TE QUEDAS QUE TAMBIEN SE QUITAR PUNTOS A SERPIENTES.

Con ese tono cualquiera se marchaba asi que se quedo en posicion soldado esperando ordenes.

-Y ahora que hacemos- se atrevio a preguntar James.

-Ni puta idea.- dijo Lily.

Hermione levanto la mano.

-Granger, no hace falta que levantes la mano, que no estamos en clase.- dijo Draco.

-¿Que podemos hacer Hermione?- dijo Lily.

-Esto... en la seccion prohibida hay un libro que pone como solucionar hechizos fallidos... al menos eso creo...

-No sabia que fueras una chica mala,Granger- le dijo Draco en tono de burla.

-Grr- dijo ella- ¡no te jode!

-Ese grrr al menos a mi me ha sonado un poco mal, no es por decir nada.- dijo James con temor a ser asesinado por Hermione.

-Uy sangre sucia no sabia que me desearas, pues esto- dijo moviendo su cadera- no es gratis, te lo tienes que ganar.

-Uy si, te deseo tanto como se desean los granos en el culo y las pastas de la abuela.- dijo Hermione ocultando lo que sentia mentras rodaba los ojos.

-Ala ya, dejar este dialogo absurdo de cabezas-huecas y a la seccion prohibida, chavalines.- dijo Lily toda decidida ella.

-No la hagais mucho caso, necesita pastillas antiestres. - dijo James en tono confidencial.

Lily desde el fondo del pasillo le saco el corte de manga y le dijo:

-Te he oido, Potter, o vienes a o te quedas sin fertilidad de padre.

-El deber me llama. - les dijo James guiñandoles el ojo.

Se fueron esquivando a los alumnos y profesores para evitar preguntas incomodas.

No obstante, el pelo de Draco destacaba y mas sus manos en la cabeza pegadas y muchas chicas se fijaron en el, para despues observar extrañamente a Lily.

-Mierda, sigo con el pelo azul- ella se paro en seco haciendo que James tropezara con ella y cayra al suelo.

Lily teletransporto una gorra y unas tijeras de su habitación y se la puso.

-Toma- se las dio a Draco.- quitate las manos de la cabeza.

-Dame te lo quito yo- dijo Hermione- tu estas ocupado.

Le corto el pelo y por suerte para el no se noto mucho el corte.

-Bueno sigamos.- dijo James levantandose del suelo.

Pero seguian todos alucinados por el calendario de viejos en bañador y por ver a la prefecta perfecta con una gorra del madrid (la unica que habian encontrado, cortesia de Peter).

-HABER TODOS AQUI, EN FILA, POR ESTE PASADIZO!- Lily seguia mandando ordenes a diestro y siniestro.

-Tranquila, necesitas un masaje en los pies.- le dijeron todos asustados, Shamin en persa.

-IROS A LA MIERDA.

-Si señora.- todos a una voz.

Marcharon todos en fila india por el pasillo y cuando Draco osó a quitarse el puto calendario de SU TORSO Lily le pegó un grito supersonico.

Al fin llegaron a la seccion prohibida, todos acojonados.

Hermione se puso a buscar entre los libros, mientras Draco se dedicaba a intentar quitarse el calendario.

James harto de ver la cara de concentración de Draco. Se acerco a el, cogio el calendario y tiro.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- grito Draco, cuando el calendario se despego de su torso dejando una marca roja.

-¡Callate!- le ordeno Lily.

Draco se percato de la moneda, pero esta vez penso si le merecia la pena que se la arrancasen.

-¡Granger te has pasado!- le dijo.

-No haberme hecho un chupetón dijo señalando su cuello.

-¡Tu a lo tuyo!- dijo Lily.

James teletransporto una camiseta de su armario y se la dio a Draco.

-¡LO ENCONTRE!- dijo Hermione.

Se sentaron en una mesa.

El libro era de cuero negro con los titulos plateados.

Lo abrio. Las paginas estaban un poco amarilleadas, pero muy poco.

Leyo en alto la primera hoja.

Esta es una adaptacción de algunos hechizos y su solución del Libro de los hechizos.

Ahora una pequeña explicación del lo que es el Libro:

El Libro de las sombras es un libro de magia Wicca.

Contiene la sabiduría, prácticas y rituales centrales de una tradición wiccana.

Normalmente cada coven o aquelarre tiene su propio Libro de las sombras copiado a mano, pero existen también individuales.

Rituales, hechizos, velas, hierbas, inciensos, la rede, festividades e información sobre los dioses son algunos de los contenidos del mismo.

En este libro es donde los estudiantes y practicantes escriben tanto sus trabajos, como la información que necesitan para su vida wiccana; el motivo principal es dejar un legado a los futuros practicantes y mejorar día a día su contenido.

-Reamente escalofriante.- comento James.

-Sigue- ordeno Lily.

Se fue hasta el indice:

1. Hechizo para el amor

2. Hechizo para el dinero

3. Hechizo para la suerte

4. Hechizo para controlar el tiempo

5. Conjuro para matar

6. Hechizo para convocar al innombrable

7. Hechizo para revivir

8. Hechizo para crear un monstruo

9. Hechizo para crear desastres naturales

10. Hechizo para atraer a muggles

-Uff, creo que no hay ninguno para nosotros...- dijo ella.

-Lee la portada- dijo Pettergrew.

- Hechizos y soluciones del Libro de las Sombras. Por: Herra Flitcheres

-Vale, hay que encontrarla y preguntarle si sabe como encontrar vuestro hechizo- dijo Lily.

-Ya, pero ¿como?- pregunto Draco.

-Eso esta claro, nos vamos derechitos a la sección de gente famosa.- Lily lo decía como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Venga va, quien se ofrece voluntario a quitarme la moneda del ombligo?- y justo ese momento eligió Draco para decidir que prefería el dolor a la humillación.

Fue Lily como un huracán y de un zarpazo se lo arrancó

Joder, menudas uñas tiene la pava esta- pensó Draco- menos mal que no me toca hacerle la manicura.

No sabia lo equivocado que estaba...

...FIN...

Esperamos que les gustase, a ver si la semana que viene colgamos otro capi.

Bss ^-^

RoseDaliaMalfoy y BridgetEvans

REVIEWS!

P.D: Las que sigan Sobreviendo a Malfoy, no me decepcionen y dejen un review plissss. Y las que sigan Como cagarla con estilo, apunto de morir otra vez e.t.c tampoco me decepcionen a mi.

**REVIEWS!**


	5. Preparativos

Lo nunca imaginado

Hola, este es un fic compartido por BridgetEvans y RoseDaliaMalfoy, asi que, estan mezcladas dos parejas la de Draco&Hermione y la de Lily&James, ¿como? pues sigan leyendo.

Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama es solo nuestra.

Capitulo 4: Preparativos

Llegaron a la estanteria de revistas.  
Se dividia en tres secciones: quidditch, actualidad del mundo magico y revistas como la super-bruja.

-¿Lily, este libro es de hace 5 años, es imposible que salga en un ejemplar de super-bruja?- pregunto Hermione agitando el libro.

-Lo se, pero- se fue a la esquina de la estanteria y se agacho- aqui hay un especial con los libros mas recomendados y los mas odiados. Cada año se actualiza, pero sin perder los libros y ademas te dice donde estara su autor para que te firme el libro.

Abrio la revista por la mitad, donde empezaban los odiados, busco el titulo y lo encontro. Estaba el 23 de los mas odiados.

-Herra Flitcheres estara en Hosmeade en la tienda lecturas y mas el lunes d de la tarde.- leyo Lily en voz alta.

-Bueno, aprovechare para leer, hace tiempo que retiraron todo esto.- dijo Hermione ilusionada.

-Muy tuyo Granger- siseo Draco.

-¡Esperad!- dijo Shamin de repente, la entendian porque habia conseguido contrarrestar el hechizo de Pettergrew.- Lily y yo tenemos una fiesta mañana,- se dirigio a Lily- ¿no te acuerdas, dijiste que podia venir?

-Ah si es verdad- dijo Lily.

-Entonces, si hoy es sabado por la tarde...-empezo James.

-...mañana os vais a una fiiesta y hay clase el lunes...-siguio Peter

-...tendremos que estar el lunes por la mañana aqui solos.- finalizo Draco.

-Bueno, no os vais a morir- dijo Hermione.

Era hora de irse a dormir.

-Hasta mañana a todos- dijo Lily.

-Adios- dijo James.

Lily no podía dormir, pensaba en la fiesta y en si deberia llevar a Hermione con ellas. Mejor no-pensó- no se si tendra vestidos bonitos y tal..

Y así divagando absurdamente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente...

-TODAS ARRIBA,HOY ES DIA DE COMPRAS!-gritaba Shamin por un megafono.

Lily y Hermione se levantaron automaticamente y se pelearon por entrar al baño.

-¡HAY QUE PREPARSE PARA LA FIESTA HAY QUE ETSAR GUAPAS CHICAS!

Mientras en el cuarto de los chicos...

Draco Malfoy estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente cuando se oyo un golpe seco contra el suelo.  
Opto por no molestarse en mirar, no obstante; James se levanto a toda prisa y se empezo a reir muy alto.

-¡Peter esta en el sueeelo!- empezo a burlarse.

James cogio la sabana de Draco y se la quito.

-¡Mira esto, arriba Malfoy, mira!

El rubio platino cogió su manta de un zarpazo y intento dormirse otra vez per James no le dejó:

-QUE MIRES OSTIA PUTA.- bramaba James almohada en mano.

Draco se digno a mirar y se encontro con todo un espectaculo, Peter estaba en el suelo enroscado en sus mantitas de my little pony abrazado a su oso amoroso, además se retorcía como un gusano porque no podía salir del lio de mantas.

-¡Jajajaja!- resonó en toda la habitación.

Malfoy estaba con las manos en la barriga de la risa.  
Pettergrew consiguió salir del lío de mantas.

-¡Que estáis mirando!- dijo el furioso.

Recogió las mantas, hizo un burrullo de ellas y las dejo encima de la cama.

Volviendo al cuarto de las chicas...

Lily había conseguido entrar en el baño. Se estaba lavando los dientes.

Shamin estaba aporreando la puerta mientras Hermione le decía a Lily que como no le diese el peine, su pelo cobraría vida propia.

Salio del baño vestida con un albornoz rosa.

-¿Hermione, me puedes traer los esmaltes de uñas? Están en el segundo cajón de mi mesita.

Hermione los cogió y se los dio.

-¿Cual te vas a poner?- pregunto Shamin.

-Voy a comprarme un nuevo vestido, -dijo Lily- así que me haré una manicura. Mas bien, me la harán. Hermione vete a la habitación de los chicos y pídele a Draco que venga. Dile que como se niegue se enterara.

Hermione fue y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras. Estaba Draco con un bóxer negros y unos calcetines, luego tenía el pelo mojado y se secaba con una toalla las gotas que había en su torso desnudo.

CLAC a Hermione abrió la mandíbula de la impresión dando un suave chasquido.

Draco se percato de su presencia.

-Que, te gusta lo que ves, sangre sucia?- dijo meneando las caderas con las manos en la cabeza.

-Malfoy...quita las manos de ahí a menos que quieras que te las vuelva a pegar.

Aun con esta discursión estaban los dos relajados, hasta que Hermione soltó la bomba.

-Ah, Lily quiere que vayas a la habitación para una cosa importante.

-Que quiere?-dijo el rubio extrañado.

-Dijo algo de una emergencia...

A Draco, por raro que parezca, Lily le había caído bien debido en parte a que era la única capaz de tumbar a James Potter de un puñetazo y también tenia una personalidad bonita.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso unos vaqueros y la primera camiseta que pillo cortesía de Peter.

Al llegar a la habitación de las chicas la vio con un albornoz, el pelo recogido en un moño pelirrojo y los dedos de los pies separados con una cosa rara de poliespan.

Al ver los cincuenta y tres tonos de esmalte de uñas, la lima y el corta uñas sobre la mesa encajó las piezas...

¡Tenía que hacerle la manicura a esas zarpas! ¡Las mismas que pensó el día anterior que nuca haría gracias a dios!

-Evans, ¿¡que clase de emergencia era, la de tus zarpas?!

-Y tu que haces con una camiseta de los ositos con corazones? - pregunto Shamin con su megáfono todavía, haciendo que Hermione se cayera de espaldas por el estruendo.

-¿Que?- dijo Draco, se miro la camiseta- Ah, es de Pettergrew.

Hermione se levanto del suelo, estaba roja de la risa.

Draco la fulmino con la mirada. Hermione se callo de golpe.

-Bueno, Draco, tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente...- dijo Lily con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Cual?- dijo Malfoy con la esperanza de que Evans se refiriera a otra cosa.

-Fácil. Yo ayer te quite la moneda. Y tu hoy me vas a hacer la manicura.

-No se si te has dado cuenta, pero soy un chico;- respondió él- no se hacer la manocura.

-No es manocura, sino manicura- dijo Shamin.

- Como coño quiera que se diga, ¡no pienso arreglar esas garras para que parezcan decentes, por Merlin! Si parecen de un colacuerno húngaro!-dijo Draco llevándose las manos a los mofletes con expresión falsamente sorprendida.

-Me da igual, Dragón, se que mis uñas no están bien, pero mira las de Severus y prepárate para vomitar.-respondió la pelirroja mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Ya ya, peores uñas que ESO no puede haber.-replico "Dragón" convencido.

Coge Lily le levanta un pie a Shamin, le quita la zapatilla y... ¡HORROR!

Era como una pata deforme, Draco echó a correr al retrete, ya que era de estomago sensible.

Comenzó a regurgitar; mientras se oía gritar a Shamin.

-Un consejo, no lleves zapato abierto hoy.-dijo Hermione en un tono que intento ser agradable.

-No pensaba llevarlo; mas bien iba a llevar unas botas marrones de cuña con mi vestido azul marino.- respondió ella.

-Seguro que te quedara genial.-dijo Hermione y esbozó una sonrisa.

Draco volvió a la habitación; a Lily se le ocurrió una idea brillante para su desgracia.

-Draco; no me pintas las uñas- el suspiro aliviado- si nos llevas las bolsas de los vestidos.

-No pienso hacerlo.-dijo él.

-Elige; o uno o otro.

-No voy a cargar con vuestras mierdas, por mucho asco que me de eligo la monacura.- dijo el rubio platino afligido.

-Entonces primero me lavas los pies con jabón de violetas con saliva de hombre lobo y el agua a temperatura de veinticuatro grados y medio, luego seguiré dando instrucciones.- dijo feliz la ojiverde.

Draco cogió la capa de invisibilidad de James y se pateó todo el castillo buscando el puto jabón en todos los dormitorios que podía.

Finalmente solo le quedaba un dormitorio- este seguro que lo tiene- pensó decidido Draco- acto seguido entro en el baño de la habitacion de lo que parecía ser una slytherin.

Entro en el baño decidido y...

Se encontró con una chica igualita a su mejor amiga Pansy Parkinson, debería ser su madre. Resulta que la muchacha se estaba duchando, ¿con que jabón?

El puto potingue de violetas y saliva.

Draco lo intento coger pero rozaron sus manos y la chica pelinegra pego tal grito que Lily, que seguía canturreando en su habitación en el otro lado dela castillo la oyó y se quedo parada.

Draco echo a correr maldiciendo su suerte y se puso en la puerta.

Pasados diez minutos salio de la habitación la pelinegra y fue al despacho del profesor Slughorn.

-¿Y esta para que puñetas quiere ver a Slughorn con el mejunje de violetas en la mano?-pensó Malfoy sorprendido.

La respuesta no tardo mucho en llegar, entraron los dos al despacho y la "Señora Parkinson" según Draco la llamaba porque no conocía su nombre empezó a hablar:

-¡Profesor Slughorn, en la ducha yo tenía un espía!

Nuestros dedos se rozaron y me asusto, tiene que encontrar al culpable.

Vaya-pensó Draco, tanto dramatismo como Pansy...

-Ah, tenga profesor, el excelente jabón que me prestaste el otro día.-dijo la pelinegra dándole el jabón y la última oportunidad de Draco de no cargar con bolsas.

-Gracias, puede marcharse.

La "Señora Parkinson" se levanto y camino decidida por el pasillo mientras Draco se quedaba pensando.

-¿Que hago?-pensaba- ¡No le puedo robar un estúpido jabón a un profesor! Pero como le intente da el cambiazo a Lily y no le traiga ese me cortara los genitales con sus zarpas de oso.

Draco cogió un jabón normal de una habitación y volvió a entrar en el despacho de Slughorn. Cerro la puerta para que el profesor se levantara a mirar.

En ese momento dio el cambiazo.

Slughorn dejo la puerta abierta; pero se giro demasiado rápido como para que Malfoy reaccionara.

El chico miro la habitación, vio la mesa del profesor.

Se metió debajo; cuando vio que el se iba a sentar se volteo y salio sigilosamente por la puerta.

Cuando llego a la habitación dijo:

-Ahí lo tienes.

-Genial; ahora limpiame los pies.-dijo Lily

-No.

-Sí.

-No. No te los voy a tocar- saco su varita y con un hechizo hizo que el jabón comenzara a limpiarle los pies.

-Viendo que eres un chico prefiero pintarme yolas uñas - dijo Lily- a terminar con esmalte en toda la mano.

Draco salio por la puerta. De camino a su habitación estuvo pensando "Humillante. Realmente humillante. Mandoneado por una sangre-sucia y en Gryffindor." Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Lo ignoro y entro a su "provisional" habitación.

Lily termino de hacerse las uñas con un hechizo.

-¡Bien, ya podemos ir de compras!-dijo Shamin.

-Shamin, el vestido que quiero esta en el mundo muggle así que nada de varitas ni de ropa rara.

Se percato de Hermione; seguía con el pijama que Shamin le había dejado.

Le dio unos pantalones y una camisa y un jersey.

-Póntelos; supongo que te valdrán.

-Gracias.-dijo ella.

Las chicas hicieron un traslador con un zapato (en realidad Hermione y Lily, ya que Shamin se estaba haciendo hechizos en las uñas de los pies para que le quedaran aceptables).

-Venga va, esta listo, Shamin, deja de camuflarte las pezuñas de caballo que nos vamos.- anunció Lily triunfante.

-Yaya, que sepas que me quedaron bien bonitos los pies.- dijo Shamin mientras se unía al traslador-zapato.

Se trasladaron a la casa de Lily, por suerte sus padres estaban fuera y las chicas pudieron salir por la puerta principal en vez de hacer el ninja.

Entraron a un gran centro comercial con un montón de escaleras mecánicas y a Shamin se le caía la mandíbula.

-¡Como molan esa escaleras que se mueven! ¿Que hechizo habéis usado?- preguntó Shamin a un muggle que paseaba con un montón de bolsas que se le quedó mirando con cara de flipado hasta que su mujer se lo llevó a empujones.

-Shamin son muggles, ellos no hacen magia, se llama electricidad.- dijo Hermione exasperada.

-Bueno, seguirme las dos, que hay rebajas en la tienda de los vestidos y la tienda esta a rebosar de mujeres cuarentonas dando codazos, ¿estamos?- Lily dando ordenes y sorteando gente en las escaleras mecánicas...

Llegaron al fin a la tienda y estaba mas repleto que la piscina de bolas de una guardería, todo eran cincuentonas arrebatando prendas de las manos, mujeres dando codazos y rodillazos a quien osara acercarse a su ropa favorita y niñas escondiendo ropa donde podían.

Los probadores a rebosar y la cola que se daba un rodeo por la tienda para salir de ella y seguir un poco mas allá.

Se hicieron un hueco entre el gentío.  
Las paredes de la tienda eran blancas con detalles dorados en las esquinas.

Tenían estanterías colgadas en las que Hermione se fijo. En ellas había camisas y camisetas. Se quedo parada observándolas cuando un codazo de una mujer que agarraba unos vaqueros que había en un estante.  
Granger se giro, la mujer puso cara de disculpa y siguió a lo suyo. Hermione se zambullo en el gentío para buscar a Lily y a Shamin que estaban fuera de donde su vista alcanzaba.

Shamin se había parado mucho después que Hermione en unas barras de metal de las que colgaba lencería normal. Se fijo que 2 barras estaban completamente vacías los números 90 y 95 eran lo único que quedaba en las barras.

Lily estaba intentando ver por encima de la masa humana. No obstante no podía, había un chico que iba agarrado de la mano de una chica. Aquel chico era muy alto; debía de medir alrededor de 2 metros.

Se movió para ver mas cuando choco con unas percheros en los que había vestidos, pero eran de diario. Estaba segura de que no podría ir a una fiesta con un vestido que imitaba a una camiseta y una falda vaquera. ¿O si? No, definitivamente no podía.

-Lily, ¿donde estas?¡Lily! - dijo Hermione.-Ahí estas, por fin te encuentro.

-Sigo sin encontrar vestidos...- dijo ella apenada.

Se fijaron en la pared del fondo había un cartel con letra en cursiva que ponía para fiesta.  
Fueron hasta allí esquivando a la gente. Resulta que Shamin se encontraba mirando los vestidos que estaban al lado de la lencería. Llevaba unos tacones en la mano.

-Lily, mira este vestido, es precioso.-dijo agitando un vestido verde que estaba echo jirones.

-No, parece que me acaba de atacar un hombre lobo.- dijo ella.

Hermione cogió otro. Este era dorado de lentejuelas.

-¡Me encanta!- dijo Lily.

-Pues es el único que queda.-dijo Hermione.- Es la 38.

-¡Es la mía!¡Que suerte!- dijo.

-¿Te valdrá?- dijo Hermione fijándose en el pecho que era justo.

-Vamos al probador.- respondió.

-No, es una cola muy larga. Seguro que te vale, vete a comprártelo y punto.- dijo Shamin tajantemente.

Lily fue hasta la caja y pago.

Ahora solo quedaba Shamin, fueron cada una por su lado, donde pretendían encontrar el vestido perfecto para ella.

Lily fue hacia la ropa de embarazadas no era una foca pero tampoco una modelo, Lily era una exagerada, Shamin directa a la lencería y Hermione se quedó en medio sin saber que hacer.

De repente vio el vestido mas precioso que había visto en su vida, era rojo fuego, palabra de honor excepto dos tirantes tan finos que no se veían, ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía como una princesa hasta un cacho por encima de las rodillas.

Al momento llegaron Shamin y Lily, Shamin con un conjunto de sujetador y tanga de encaje color fucsia y Lily con cara de decepción que se convirtió en sorpresa.

-Herms, este vestido esta hecho aposta para ti, deberías ir a la fiesta y echarle el lazo a ese rubio que tiene ese culazo!-a Shamin le dio la vena alocada, pero si tenia razón tenia razón.

-Yo... No puedo... Ademas eh Draco... Yo... - La castaña estaba muy confundida.

-Hermione, este vestido te sentaría genial, ven con nosotras a la fiesta.- dijo Lily tranquilamente, tan tranquilo que era alarmante.

-Ay, no se como me convencé vale.-dijo Hermione apartando la mano de una señora que había osado a intentar tocar el vestido.

Fue, lo pago, y quedaron las tres con sus compras.

El minivestido de lentejuelas doradas de Lily, el rojo de Hermione y el azul marino de tirantes de Shamin (mas el conjunto de ropa interior, pero eso solo la iraní lo sabía).

Decidieron irse de la tienda pero no veían la salida, ya se veían perdidas cuando...

-¿Y que cojones hacéis vosotras aquí?

...FIN...

Esperamos que les gustase.

A ver si conseguimos colgar otro capi la semana que viene; pero esque Rose tiene que comenzar a escribir otro capi de Sobreviviendo a Malfoy..

¿Qué creen que pasara? Comentenlo.

¿Quién creen que es ese misterioso personaje? Su opinión saldra en el siguiente capi.

¿Les gusto? Díganoslo.

¿Lo odiaron? Dejen una crítica.

Cuentenoslo todo aqui abajo.

¡REVIEWS!


	6. La que se armó en la tienda

**Lo nunca imaginado**

_Hola, este es un fic compartido por BeatriceEvans y RoseDaliaMalfoy, así que, están mezcladas dos parejas la de Draco&Hermione y la de Lily&James, ¿como? pues sigan leyendo._

_Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama es solo nuestra._

**Cap 6: La que se armó en la tienda.**

-¿Y que cojones hacéis vosotras aquí?

Lily se giró lentamente para encontrarse con Diyo Sonenclar, ex novio de Lily muggle.

-¿Lily? Dios, me estoy volviendo loco, ¿no estabas muerta?- Diyo tenía la mandíbula tan caída que ni se veía.

-Yo no me llamo Lily...- dijo ella con mucha cautela.

-LILIAM EVANS!- gritó Shamin mientras Lily se daba en la frente con una mano.- ¿¡COMO PUEDES CONOCER A UN TÍO TAN BUENO Y NO ENSEÑÁRMELO?! ?¿¡DONDE LO TENIAS ESCONDIDO?!

-Gracias Shamin por tu enorme ayuda, hola de nuevo Diyo.

-Pero Lily, habías muerto en un descarrilamiento de tren...- Diyo estaba alucinando, es decir, que estaba mirando a Lily atónito, sin creerse que estuviera allí.

-Muy bien, ¿alguien me incluye en la conversación?- dijo Hermione un poco harta de ser excluida.

-Deja un momento, ostia, que mi ex novia muerta resulta que no esta muerta.- dijo Diyo pidiendo explicaciones.

-¿EX NOVIA?- dijeron Shamin y Hermione.

-Si...- dijeron los dos con miedo de ese par de maníacas.

-¡Pero como le has dejado irse, si es un bombón! Aunque por James podría pasarse.- gritó Shamin.

La verdad es que Diyo era muy guapo, un cuerpo bien formado y atlético, con el pelo castaño y unos ojos oscuros preciosos y expresivos, cuando sentía algo o le pasaba algo, siempre se veía en sus ojos eran como un libro abierto.

-Volviendo al tema,- dijo Diyo. -¿por que me mentiste?

-No es por ti es por mi..- se excuso Lily.

-¿En todo este tiempo no se te ocurrió una mejor excusa?

-No es una excusa, me tuve que ir de la ciudad a finales de verano.

-¿Claro, ahora me dirás que a un internado en otro país eh?- dijo el molesto.

-Pues la verdad...- dijo Hermione.

-¿Quién es ese James, su nuevo novio?- pregunto Diyo a Shamin.

-Pues mira, si el estuviese aquí diría que si, pero no es el caso.- respondió ella.

-¿Como?- preguntó Diyo extrañado- ¿salís o no?

-¡NUNCA!-Gritó Lily entre el gentío.

-Ya, que si, Lily, que si, que se te nota a kilómetros chavala, te mueres por salir con el, punto.- zanjó Shamin con cara de ''lo que tengo que aguantar yo''.

-¡QUE NUNCA, JODER!- Lily no iba a ceder tan pronto.

-En que quedamos señoritas?- dijo Diyo.

-¡EN QUE NO!- Dijo Lily.

-DEBERÍAIS!-Dijo Shamin.

-NO.

-SI.

Y ahi siguieron discutieron mientras Hermione se lo explicaba a Diyo.

-Mira, James esta loquísimo por Lily, le pide salir cada dia si puede, en cualquier momento, Lily todos sabemos que se muere por salir con el, no engaña a nadie, pero lo niega, entiendes?

-Claro, ay que monos los dos por favor.- dijo Diyo con sarcasmo.

-¿Pero a ti no te sigue gustando Lily?- se extrañó Hermione.

-Que va, lo único que supuestamente estaba muerta y tal...

-Es verdad, ¿como es que estaba muerta?

-Teníamos once años, era ya 31 de agosto y Lily se tenía que marchar a estudiar al extranjero.- empezó Diyo.

-¿Once años? ¿Que jóvenes,no?

-Deja deja, el amor no tiene edades, bueno sigo. Bueno, que el 31 de agosto habíamos quedado ella, yo y una amiga nuestra que se llama Iona Mason, entonces ellas iban a venir en tren y yo las estaba esperando en la estación y vi como llegaba el tren y chocaba con otro, callendo los dos del puente en el que estaban. Fui con el resto de gente horrorizada abajo, donde habían quedado los trenes y eso era una autentica carnicería, vi a Lily y a Iona debajo de los escombros llenas de sangre y quería ir a ayudarlas, pero como era pequeño no me dejaron y tampoco ir al funeral, ahí fue la última vez que las vi.- dijo Diyo.

-¡QUE MONADA! Ay, es una historia tan bonita.- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y nunca supe nada de Lily y iona hasta ahora, pero Iona debió morir de verdad.

-¿Iona Mason has dicho?- entró Shamin, harta de la conversación con Lily.

-Si... ¿por? Jo, no me digas que también esta viva no me jodas anda, mentira doble.- dijo Diyo exasperado.

-Iona Mason es nuestra otra compañera de cuarto, Hermione, cuando llegaste estaba en la enfermería pero esta noche vuelve a la habitación, ya la conocerás.

-Vale.- dijo Hermione emocionada, eso era una telenovela muggle en toda regla.

-Bueno, aclarado el punto de mi supuesta muerte, ¿como salimos de la tiendita de los huevos?- hizo notar Lily.

-A veces no parecéis personas normales, se suele salir por la puerta, no?- dijo Diyo con una risita.

Hermione también se rió, Diyo le empezaba a caer muy bien

-Ja ja, ¿pero donde coño esta la puerta?- respondió Lily.

-¿Pues ahí al final, no la veis? A ostia, que esta taponada por viejas escondiendo ropa, bueno seguirme.

Y siguieron a Diyo por la tienda.

-¿Quien es este que acompaña a las señoritas que estaban ''estudiando'' para los TIMOS en la biblioteca?

Lily se dio con la mano en la cara, justo los que faltaban.

-¿No lo ves, James? Si se han traído los ''libros'' para estudiar aquí.- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo señalando sus bolsas.

Enfrente suyo estaban James Potter, Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy y Remus Lupin, Peter se había hartado de ''las locas esas'', como el las llamaba, después de la broma de Shamin.

-Mira, nos vamos esta noche a una fiesta, no nos la estropees anda, Blackito.- dijo Shamin

-Yaya, eso se ve, ¿pero el chico quien es?- dijo Lupin.

-Me llamo Diyo Sonenclar, encantado,¿ tu eres el famoso James?- dijo Diyo señalando a James.

-¿Si, por? DIME QUE LILY TE HA HABLADO DE MI!- dijo James emocionado.

-Vale, guapo es, pero no me comentasteis que era un neurótico, yo estoy perfectamente cuerdo.- dijo Diyo.

-¡Gracias por el piropo pero no estoy loco!

-Yaya.

-Bueno, contarnos la historia, anda.

-Pues mira, Lily e Iona supuestamente se habían muerto en un accidente de tren y este es el ex-novio muggle de Lily, que se acaba de dar cuenta de que esta viva, FIN.-explicó Hermione.

-Holaaa, ¿Como vosotros por aquí?

Todos se dieron en la cara como había hecho Lily creo que ya dos veces, una chica rubia de ojos verdes aparecía con la melena al viento, Iona.

-Iona ¿que haces tu por aquí?

-Me acaban de dar el alta en la enfermería y pregunte por vosotras; me dijeron que estabais por aqui.- dijo ella- ¿Quien es la chica nueva de nuestro cuarto?

-Encantada, soy Hermione Granger.

-¿Y quién es aquel chico rubio?¿Espera, ese otro es Diyo? Contádmelo todo.

En ese momento Lily decidió que no iba a dar mas repuestas, cogió de nuevo sus bolsas y dio media vuelta.

-Ya no os soporto, sois todos unos maníacos, unos locos de los de encerrar, hasta luego.

Y se fue con todo su remango.

-¿Cuando creeis que se dara cuenta de que no tiene ni puta idea de donde esta?-apuntó Hermione.

-Pues ahora, porque acaba de dar media vuelta echa una furia.-respondio Iona.-A todo esto, ¿que es de tu vida Diyo?

-Pues mira, creía que estabais muertas y tal, pero ahora me encontre a Lily y a este par de locas en la tienda.- dijo Diyo en tono casual.

-¿Ostia que raro? Mira que para una vez que salimos del castillo...- dijo imprudentemente Iona.

-¿Que castillo?- dijo Diyo.

Iona iba a contestar cuando vio a Hermione haciendo signos raros por detras.

-¿Que dices, Hermione? ¿Como que me vas a matar? ¿Te parece bonito decirme eso? ¡Y ahora una patada! Ahh, ya lo entiendo.- dijo Iona sonrojandose tras su metedura de pata.

-Ahora me lo decís.

Ellas ya no sabían como salir de aquella y entonces apareció Peter.

-Oye que Dumbledore nos llama para hacer la recuperacion del examen de encantamientos, ese que nos salio tan mal a todos, ¿Que haceis? ¿Que me vais a matar? ¡Parar de darme codazos!

-Esto se esta complicando mucho, ¿examen de encantamientos?¿castillos? ¿Me estáis vacilando?

-No, es que estos dos están un poco idos,-dijo Hermione- bueno nos tenemos que ir, Lily, Shamin y yo volveremos esta noche a una fiesta en el pub de dos calles mas allá.

-Bueno, si eso nos veremos.-dijo Diyo.

-¿Granger, ya estas ligando otra vez?

-Si Malfoy, ligando, pero no contigo; ¿fastidia eh?- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Me duele en el fondo de mi alma.- dijo el con fingida lástima.  
-¿Ah, pero tienes alma?

-Ja,ja,ja muy ocurrente Granger.- comento Malfoy sin un ápice de gracia en su rostro.

**_...FIN..._**

_¿Les gusto? Dejen review._

_¿Lo odian? Dejen de leer y váyanse._

_¿Que pasara en el siguiente? Dejen review._

_¿Que os parece lo de Diyo? Dejen review._

_¿Malfoy y Granger, se enfrió la relación? Dejen review_

_Besos,_

_RoseDaliaMalfoy y BeatriceEvans_

_¡Se os quiere chicas!_


	7. Vuelta a Howgarts

Lo nunca imaginado

Hola, este es un fic compartido por BeatriceEvans y RoseDaliaMalfoy, así que, están mezcladas dos parejas la de Draco&Hermione y la de Lily&James, ¿como? pues sigan leyendo.

Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama es solo nuestra.

Capítulo 7: Vuelta a Howgarts

-Pero mi huroncito, no era una broma, de verdad me lo pregunto.- respondió Hermione con ganas de guerra.

-Esta te la tenías preparada, no me extraña con tu pobreza tendras poco con lo que entretenerte- golpe bajo por parte de Malfoy.

-No cariño, el dinero es como el estiércol, si se amontona huele. Y tu desprendes olor a un ser que solo tiene dinero en su vida.- Hermione 1 Draco 0.

-¡OH Granger, no sabia que también eras vidente!- se declaran empates.

-Tranquilitos ya los pichoncitos, que nos estais dando el viaje... - entró Lily en la discusión toda cabreada.

-¡¿PICHONCITOS?!-exclamaron Hermione y Draco, con intenciones homicidas contra cierta pelirroja desequilibrada.

-¡Por fin hemos llegado! ¡ALELUYA!-decía Shamin, harta de tanta guerra.- Y Lily, maja, no estas para hablar que tu y James igual.

-¿Ves? Hasta Shamin lo dice, y si ella lo dice es verdad.- la retó James triunfante.

-Si que estás desesperado para creerte lo que dice Shamin; solo la conoces desde anteayer, gilipollas.

-¡EXISTE UN JUEGO MUY ENTRETENIDO QUE SE LLAMA ''A CALLAR'', CONSISTE EN CALLARSE HASTA QUE ACABE EL VIAJE, EL QUE HABLE LO TIRO DEL CARRUAJE!- estalló Sirius.

Todos callaron al instante, hasta que cinco minutos despues...

-Sirius, nos mentiste, esto no es nada divertido.

-¡PETER, FUERA!- Sirius perdió los estribos y sacó de una patada a la rata traidora que había osado a hablar cuando el gran Sirius Black lo había prohibido.

Al fin llegaron al castillo, y las chicas se fueron a preparar, mientras los chicos intentaban lo mismo, sin un buen resultado, ya que no encontraban la ropa que necesitaban.

-¡Draco! ¡Sirius! ¡Ayudadme! ¡No encuentro mi camiseta roja!- gritaba James, sepultado bajo una enorme cantidad de ropa que había tirado al no encontrar su camiseta roja.

-¿La de conejitos?

-No, Peter, esa es la del pijama, gilimemo.

-¿La del cuello redondo?

-Mil gracias, Sirius, tu si que me comprendes.

-Pues no se donde esta.

-¡¿QUE!?

-¿No sera esta?- preguntó el rubio, rescatandola de debajo de la cama de Peter.

-Gracias Dracoooo, tu me eres de ayuda, no como otros.- dijo James enfatizando otros al mirar a Sirius y a Peter, quienes hacían gestos de no saber de que hablaba.

Mientras en la habitacion de las chicas...

-¡Mierda, mierda y mas mierda!- exclamo Shamin.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- dijo Hermione cansada de tanto barullo.

-¡El puto vestido no me entra!- grito desesperada.

-Igual es por la llamativa y escasa ropa interior que llevas...- sugirió Hermione mirando la lencería fucsia.

-No, no lo creo.

-Tranquila Shamin, ya pasamos por esto antes, al intentar ponerte un uniforme dos tallas mas pequeño, ven que te ayudo.- dijo Lily toda tranquila.

-¡No te acerques a mi bruja del demonio!¡Socorro!¡AHHHHHHHH!- Lily le había subido la cremallera del vestido con una fuerza brutal.-¡Mi pelo, mi pelo, mi pelo!

Hermione se acerco intentando ayudarla pero el nudo era tal que dijo:

-Respira hondo.

Y le arranco un mechón.

Un grito que cualquiera diría que quien lo hubiese hecho estaría en su lecho agonizando.

-¡Bueno!Tampoco hace falta que exageres.- dijo Lily.

Acto seguido se desvistió para ponerse su vestido. Llevaba un conjunto de ropa interior compuesto por un sujetador escotado negro con unas bragas negras de tamaño reducido.

-Oye, ¿con lo escotado que es el vestido, se te vera el sujetador?- pregunto Granger.

-No creo y se pueden quitar los tirantes.

Se los quito y se puso el vestido.

Estaba muy justo de pecho, ademas por el tipo de sujetador que había elegido se podría decir que solo cubría lo necesario.

-¡Ala, domingas fuera!- grito Shamin.

-Es el sujetador así, en la tienda dijeron que cubre menos el pecho, para lucir mas sexy y que es bueno para las mujeres de pecho firme como yo.- dijo Lily.

-Si tu lo dices...- añadió Hermione.

-Hermione vístete de una vez, vas a llegar tarde.

-No eso nunca, nunca he llegado tarde y jamas llegare.- dijo corriendo al baño.

-Yo que tu. no entraría- advirtió Shamin demasiado tarde.

-¡Ya que estas ahí coge el maquillaje!- dijo Lily.

-¡Ah!¡Que habéis hecho!- grito Hermione por el mal olor que desprendía el baño.

-Me sentó mal el embutido que comí por la mañana, y los baños de centros comerciales me dan asco.- aclaro Shamin.

-¡Vistete aqui mujer!¡No pasara nada!- dijo Lily.

Hermione se quito lo que llevaba su ropa interior era unas bragas blancas de algodón y un sujetador sin aro blanco.

-¡Hermione quítate eso, estas entre mi abuela y una monja!- exclamo Lily.

Granger se avergonzó y se puso roja.

-Toma.- dijo Lily lanzándole un sujetador beis sin tirantes con un pequeño culote a juego.

Hermione cogió aire y entro al baño a cambiarse de ropa interior. Se podría calificar como la vez en la que mas rápido se ha cambiado una mujer.

-Venga ponte ya el vestido, aún nos queda maquillarnos.- dijo Shamin.

-Si tu lo dices...- dijo Hermione y se puso el vestido de muy malos modos y todavia aturdida por el olor del cagadón de Shamin.

Se puso el vestido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y murmuró un "¿y ahora que? ¿Qué torturas mas nos has preparado?'' todavía cabreada.

-¡Toca el maquillaje chicas!- chilló Shamin emocionada.- ¿Creéis que me quedará bien la raya del ojo marrón y el rímel verde?

-No, joder Shamin, a menos que quieras parecer una maceta, y a Diyo no le van las macetas.- respondió Lily maliciosamente.

Hermione rió de buena gana y Shamin le echó una mirada tan fría que podría haber congelado un volcán, pero Hermione, alumna modelo y la envidia de muchas chicas de su curso, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas y sabía como devolverlas.

Y ahí estaban, en pleno duelo de miradas, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Iona medio drogada, bailando con el camisón de papel de la enfermería todavía puesto.

-¡Iona! ¡Cuanto te he echado de menos!- se tiró Lily en plancha hacia su amiga, incómoda ante las miradas que se echaban sus amigas.

Pero Iona seguía en su mundo y, cogiendo a , el conejito de peluche de Lily, se puso a bailar salsa encima de la cama.

-¡IONA!-gritaba la pelirroja, lanzándole el resto de peluches que había por la habitación, al ver que no bajaba, tomó medidas más drásticas, Iona bajó y al fin dejó a a la tercera lámpara que le tiró la ojiverde.

-¿Iona, que cojones te has chutado? ¡Yo también quiero droga!- chilló Shamin emocionada, descuidando la mirada.

-¡Bien, gane!- exclamó Hermione, contenta.

-¿Que ganaste?- se extrañaron las tres presentes.

-La guerra de miradas entre Shamin y yo.-declaró la castaña, triunfal.

Ah ya, ¡pero no vale!- dijo Shamin.-Hey Iona ¿te vienes a la fiesta?

-¡Si me apunto a la fiesta arco iris en la que hay unicornios, hadas y chicos! ¡Bu, bu y bu, agito mi varita, vamos a la fiestita!- dijo Iona desvariando.

-Creo que esta demasiado drogada para ir..- dijo Hermione seriamente.

-Bueno, que se quede con Pettergrew, que ese no se viene a la fiesta.- dijo Shamin.

-¡No Iona no quiere con Pettergrew, es feo, Iona quiere con otro mas mono y mas sexy para montar sobre los unicornios!- mas locuras por parte de Iona-¡MY DREAM, IS TO FLY, OVER THE RAINBOW, SO HIGH!¡OVER THE RAINBOW, SO HIGH!¡'COSE I TRY TO FLY, A WHILE, SO HIGH, DIRECTION: SKYY!¡Sii, viva la fiesta arco iris!

-Definitivamente se queda aquí, venga vayámonos antes de que se de cuenta, y cerramos la puerta con un hechizo, ya nos maquillaremos por el camino, al fin y al cabo nuestro espejo esta en una zona en la que no se aguanta el olor..-dijo Lily.

-¡Bien, mas fiesta arco iris para mi y mi querido compañero!- dijo besando a su almohada.

Cerraron la puerta tras si, dejando a Iona dentro atrapada por un hechizo, no se sabe que podría hacer si salia en ese estado.

-¿Y donde vamos a maquillarnos?- pregunto Hermione.

-¿Podríamos ir al baño de los prefectos?- dijo Lily.

-No, nos esta prohibido, vamos a avisar a los chicos, igual en su baño..- objeto Shamin.

-Espera, que yo me entere, ¿como es eso de que los chicos vienen a la fiesta?- pregunto una alarmada Lily.

-Si, deberías saberlo.-dijo Shamin.

-Pero, eso significa, que si me emborracho, podrían pasar cosas, y si no bebo, me aburriría, pero si quien yo se bebe, sería capaz de violarme o peor incluso pedirme matrimonio.

-No, no lo creo.- dijo Shamin.

-¿Bueno vamos?- dijo Hermione.

-¿Tan ansiosa estas por ver como esta tu Draco?- la pico Shamin.

Hermione se enrojeció y caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de los chicos.

-A ver, Sirius, ajústate el nudo de la corbata, Remus, la pajarita, Draco... ¡ey muy bien!- daba órdenes James al mas puro estilo Lily.

-Mm, bueno James, no se tu pero yo voy a una fiesta en una discoteca con tias buenas y alcohol, no a una conferencia sobre como aburrirse escuchando a viejos mas aburridos que el señor Binns, así que la corbata sobra, majo.- se mosqueó Sirius, arrancándose la corbata, tirándola al suelo y saltando encima suyo para pisotearla con fuerza.

-Vale, si, Sirius ha sido un exagerado, y si yo no he hecho lo mismo con la pajarita ha sido porque aquí el señorito Malfoy le ha puesto más nudos que Iona a los cordones de los zapatos (es decir, más de diez fijo).

-Como un buen Malfoy, sé atar bien pajaritas, no como tú, que antes de atarla yo parecía un espagueti colgando de tu cuello.-dijo Draco maliciosamente.

-Guarda el puñal, Draquito, que Remus muerde.- aparecían las chicas por la habitación.

-Vualá, Granger, sólo me mordería si fuera un hombre lobo, y NO lo es.- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad, al instante, Hermione se empezó a descojonar, ella y el resto de la habitación, Shamin y Lily, que estaban en el baño, incluidas.

-Aunque no lo sepas, pequeño Malfoy, aquí mismo tus neuronas han firmado rendición, es decir, que tu cabeza está completamente hueca.

Y dicho esto se marchó a acabar de pintarse la cara, volvieron al rato (Sirius y Remus se habían cambiado y se habian puesto su ropa para ligar).

Los siete su fueron al pub a ver a Diyo.

...FIN...

¿Les gusto? Diganoslo

¿Lo odiaron? Diganoslo

¿Se aburren? Dejen review

¿No se aburren? Dejen review

Besos

RoseDaliaMalfoy y Beatrice Evans

Bueno esta es Rose intentando que el ordenador le deje publicar... Besos


	8. La fiesta

Lo nunca imaginado

Hola, este es un fic compartido por BeatriceEvans y RoseDaliaMalfoy, así que, están mezcladas dos parejas la de Draco&Hermione y la de Lily&James, ¿como? pues sigan leyendo.

Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama es solo nuestra.

Capítulo 8: La fiesta

Los siete llegaron al Londres mágico. No es que hubiera demasiada gente, pero tampoco estaba vacío.

Llegaron al Callejón Diagon, Remus se adelantó, se colocó delante de la pared. Cerro un segundo los ojos recordando los ladrillos que debía presionar, los abrió y en un parpadeo ya se había abierto el muro, dando lugar al patio cerrado detrás de El Caldero Chorreante.

-Remus eres muy hábil con las manos.- dijo Hermione impresionada.

- Uh, Granger, él es muuy hábil.- dijo Draco en doble sentido para picarla.

-¿Pero tu eres imbécil, o qué? ¡Como estas ya tan salido, si acabamos de llegar!- regaño Hermione.

-Ya veo que tu también eres de mente avispada.- dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Seras cabronazo!- grito Hermione sonrojándose.

-Venga, vamos ya tortolitos.-dijo Remus harto de esperar.

Si el Londres muggle de día era caótico, de noche estaba más lleno que una piscina de bolas.

-Bien, ¿donde es?- pregunto James.

-Seguidme.- dijo Lily.

Caminaron por mil calles, doblaban una esquina, caminaban doblaban otra seguian caminando...

Hasta que Sirius se cansó.

-¿Te perdiste verdad?- dijo enfadado.

-No, es justo aquí, es un pub muy exclusivo.- dijo Lily picando en una puerta de latón.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó unos ojos que miraban por una mirilla.

-Lily Evans y mis amigos, estamos invitados por Diyo..

-Si, si, Diyo ya me habló de vosotros.- la interrumpio.- Pasad.

Entraron, el club era de paredes granates y suelo negro, al final había un pequeño escenario en forma de semicírculo.

Ya estaba lleno, y por mala fortuna para Draco, de muggles.

Hermione captó la mirada de asquerosidad y superioridad que les lanzaba Draco a los muggles, es decir, a todo el local, y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para devolversela al rubio:

-Ay Hurón, ¿pensabas que aquí habría gente del mundo mágico? Pues te tendrás que conformar con las sucias muggles de este local... o no, eres tan repugnante que ni borracha te tocaría ninguna, tendrás que recurrir a las más sucias muggles, las putas.- y dicho esto le guiñó un ojo y se fue con Shamin, quien se estaba empezando a pasar con la bebida.

-Shamin, valió, solo llevamos cinco minutos aquí y ya la estás armando, espera, ¿que es eso?

-Absenta, el peor de los alcoholes, ¿quieres?

-¡Ni loca!- se escandalizó Hermione, pero equivocándose, pocos minutos después se había bebido tanta absenta que ni se acordaba de su nombre.

-No se como me convences...- declaró.

Mientras, Lily las veía flipando, ella era de una madre estricta y no había tomado ni una gota de alcohol en su vida.

-¿Pelirroja que pasa?- de acercó James sensualmente masajeandole la espalda.

-Pues nada, que la castañita esta de Hermione se ha puesto a beber absenta como si fuera agua.- explicó Lily sin darle un manotazo para que parara, James pensó que no se había dado cuenta pero en realidad le prestaba y todo.

En la otra punta del local...

-¡Hey, morenita!- saludó Diyo a Shamin, bastante bebido también.- ¿que bebida me traes?

-Absenta, querido, absenta, y si la quieres tendrás que jugar a las monedas.

-¡Me apunto!- apareció Sirius.

-Yo no...- dijo Remus, aunque acabó jugando.

Era muy sencillo, tirabas una moneda al aire, si caía en alguno de los cinco vasos, pues le daba un trago.  
A los pocos minutos se habían vaciado los vasos y iban los cinco en cadena, cantando y bailando paquito el chocolatero, y de paso, asustando al local.

-NO..ME...LO...PUEDO...CREER...- grito Lily horrorizada.- ¡ACASO NO TIENEN MODALES!

-La que no los tiene eres tu, Evans, yo aquí a tu lado sin beber ni divertirme, protegiéndote de esos tíos y ni me lo agradeces.- dijo James señalando a un par de borrachos.

-Gracias James.

-No me refería a ese tipo de agradecimiento...- señaló James sensualmente.

-Vete a la mierda Potter.

-Pues vale, entonces voy a avisar a ese par de borrachos de que ya se pueden acercar.- avisó James maliciosamente y se fue.

-¿Esto, Lily, me prestas tu aparato muggle que suelta destellos y hace ruido?- preguntó Draco.

-¿Para qué?- dijo Lily intrigada dándole su cámara.

-Para sacarle una fotografía a la rata de biblioteca en ese estado.- y hizo la foto.

Lily se había ido al baño de mujeres para evitar que los borrachos se acercaran a ella. Dejando a Malfoy con cámara en mano.

En el extremo opuesto del pub...

-Esto ya me aburre..- dijo Remus que era el que menos bebió.- ¿Sirius, vienes conmigo a tomar el aire?

-Vale, mientras hip tanto hip, ¿vosotras hip preparáis hip otro jueego hip hip?- dijo Sirius borracho.

Y los dos salieron afuera.  
Fueron a sentarse a un banco que estaba vacío.

-Tío, no sabes lo que me duele la cabeza.- dijo Remus, que todavía podía hablar normal.

-Pues hip anda que hip a mi hip.-contestó Sirius muy borracho.- ¡Mira hip que tías hip mas monas hip las de ahí!

Sirius se estaba refiriendo a dos chicas que pasaban por ahí.

Eran dos chicas una era de pelo rubio con la raíz negra que sobresaltaba, es decir una rubia de bote, tenía un flequillo a la altura de las cejas, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho del que caían mechones, mas bien extensiones hasta la altura del pecho.  
Los ojos, esos ojos son de color; imposible ver, puesto que se había puesto tanto rimel, tantas pestañas postizas y tanto delineador de ojos negro, que ni se veía.  
Ademas debió de parecerle poco puesto que se había aplicado sombra negra con brillos.  
Los labios de esa chica estaban mas rosas como si se hubiese puesto 20 pintalabios a la vez, ademas estaba poniendo morritos, no se sabe si para que pareciesen mas grandes, o para imitar a un pato.

Su ropa, pues su ropa constaba de un top de cuero con print de leopardo, dejando el ombligo al aire en el que lucía un piercing de distintos colores, y en la última piedra, había una flechita señalando hacia abajo.  
Llevaba puesta una minifalda sport con estampado de leopardo, seguramente si hubiese habido un poco de viento se le vería todo.  
Tenía unos tacones de aguja blancos con una plataforma de 10 cm; cualquiera diría que si caminaba se mataba. No es que fuese el tipo de Sirius, pero el estaba demasiado borracho como para fijarse.

La morena tenía el pelo castaño, con mechas rojas, el pelo lo llevaba como su amiga, recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, solo que el de esta estaba perfecto, vamos, que ahí llevaba tres kilos de laca como poco.  
Llevaba unas lentillas amarillas que le daban aspecto de gato (a lo mejor fue eso en lo que se fijo Remus), aunque se veían poco de toda la raya de ojos azul que llevaba y rímel fucsia.  
Unos labios como salchichas (operados sin duda) estaban pintados de un color rojo intenso y ponían morritos también.

Iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes blanca que transparentaba un sujetador de leopardo con mas aro que saturno,, una chaqueta torera negra que debía ser de la talla de 6 años, unos leggins de estampado de leopardo que parecian ser de la misma talla que la torera y unos tacones kilométricos de aguja, en conjunto, eran unas chonis como casas esas dos tías, y lo comprendieron al escuchar sus nombres...

-Ey cariñitos, HIP veniros para aquí. HIP- grito Sirius.

-¡PERO TU ESTÁS LOCO CALLÁTE!- le regañó Remus.

-Hola monadas encantadas.- dijo la rubia sentándose en el regazo de Black.- Llamadme lah rubitahh.- dicho esto se recogió un mechón detrás de la oreja dejando ver como mínimo 5 piercings más. Uno de los tres del lóbulo era circular, los otros dos eran como piedras ía uno que le traspasaba el tragus, ese pinganillo de la oreja, con una mariquita pintada y dos aros mas en la parte superior de la oreja.

-Yo soy ni mas ni menos que la Boni.- dijo abrazando a Lupin. Ella tenía un expansor en la oreja izquierda.

Lah rubitahh y Sirius se fueron a Dios sabe donde, mientras que la Boni ahogaba sus penas en Remus más aburrido que un caracol...

Mientras tanto de nuevo en el club un nuevo personaje apareció..

Los efectos del calmante de la enfermería se estaban llendo y Iona estaba mas aburrida que una ostra.

-¿Por que coño me han encerrado y no me dejan ir con ellas a la fiesta?- pensó.- ¡quiero ver arco iris y chicos guapos!- vale, todavía no se le había pasado de todo el calmante, pero al menos estaba un poco cuerda.

-Pues me escaparé.- decidió.- si han atrancado la puerta con un hechizo saldré por la ventana del baño.

Pero más tarde se dio cuenta de su error, la torre de gryffindor estaba altísima, y su habitacion era de las mas altas, tanto que no se veía el suelo.

Pero Iona no se dio por vencida, era muy cabezota y pa encima medio drogada.

Cogio todas las prendas de ropa que pilló de los armarios de Lily, Shamin, Hermione y el suyo propio y los fue uniendo con infinita paciendia, armando una cadena enorme.

Cuando la acabó, la engancho a un clavo de la ventana y se empezo a descolgar por ella, pero de repente, oyó dos voces que ella conocia muy bien y desearía no haber conocido nunca.

-¡Le digo que esas locas han intentado asesinarme, señorita McGonagall, compruebelo, seguro que estan tramando como matarme definitivamente en su habitacion, por eso han hechizado la puerta!-exageraba Pettegrew, colgado de la túnica de la McGonagall llorando como un bebé.

Minerva quitó el hechizo de la puerta, pan comido para ella, y entró.  
Iona estaba a medio bajar, sospechaba que su cadena no iba a aguantar mucho y además se estaba balanceando peligrosamente, pero optó por estarse quieta y no gritar.

-Señor Pettegrew, aquí no veo a nadie, habrán ido a la biblioteca o a la sala común, y no a preparar venganza.

-¡Le juro que sí! ¡Siga buscando, Minerva!- le chilló la rata al oído.

-Señorita McGonagall para tí, Pettegrew, buscaré un poco más de tiempo y luego me iré.

Y para disgusto de Iona, se pusieron a buscar por todos lados.

-¿Ey, quién es esa preciosidad que está colgada de una ventana?- preguntó alguien por abajo.

Iona se dio con la mano en la cara, haciendo que casi callera, ¿que pintaba ahí el equipo de quidditch de hufflepuff?

De mal en peor, y mientras, la McGonagall y Peter mirando debajo de las camas y en los armarios, donde no encontraron ropa.

-¡¿Ve?! Seguro que han pretendido mudarse conmigo para matarme más fácilmente, y de paso tirarse a Potter, que esa pelirroja en el fondo es una fiera... Grrrr

-¿¡Señor Pettegrew, que esta diciendo!?- la rata traidora estaba traumatizando a la jefa de gryffindor con creces.

Iona decidió bajar antes de que ahí se agrupara medio colegio, ya veía a Filch vestido de bombero, y no era algo tranquilizante, así que siguió descolgandose.

-¡Ey, señorita McGonagall, mire! ¡Hay una cadena colgando por la ventana!

-¿Que dice usted?- pregunto la otra, corriendo desmelenada a verlo, pero como Peter tenía los dedos regordetes, se cargó la cadena por error e hizo que se callera por la ventana.

Mientras, Iona estaba a punto de pisar tierra firme cuando la cadena empezó a caerse en picado, menos mal que había empezado a bajar cuando aparecio el equipo de quidditch, que si no, la ostia ser mundial.

-¡Se lo juro, estaba aquí hace un momento!- suplicaba Peter.

-Ya me has hecho perder un valioso tiempo, señor Pettegrew, aquí no hay nada.- como dije antes, no se veía el suelo desde ahí, y gracias a dios, que si se viera habría visto a Iona cargando con la cadena a un armario de escobas.

De paso se vistió mona, que para ir con un camisón de papel de enfermería como que no...

Y según se cambió echó correr hacia la fiesta.

Volviendo otra vez al mundo muggle, en las afueras del pub.  
Más concretamente donde estaban Sirius y Lah Rubitahh.

-Sígueme.- le susurro a Sirius.

Y Sirius, como no la siguió como gato al ratón.

-Oye y realmente ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto él.

-Júrame que no lo cuentas.- dijo ella seria.

-Lo juro.- dijo él cruzando los dedos por detrás.

-Me llamo Leopolda Rebecca Jones.

-¿Que demonios?.- dijo Sirius horrorizado.

-Leopolda significa princesa del pueblo y Rebecca lazo corredizo, trampa. De encantadora belleza. Viene del hebreo.

-Pues tus padres se equivocaron un poco, ¿no?- dijo Sirius.

Por lo que recibió un codazo.

Llegaron a un par de baños públicos.

Entraron al de hombres. Había un par de chicos más, uno de ellos le era conocido a Sirius, pero el no se había fijado.

-Oye, ¿te he acompañado para que vayas a cagar?Ademas este es el de tios- dijo Black ofendido.

-No, bobo.- dijo ella.

Le cogió de la mano y lo metió en un baño, cerrando la puerta tras si.

Lah rubitahh, más bien Leopolda Rebecca, comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja a SIrius, cosa que a él le encantaba. Entonces ella se sentó encima de el a horcajadas y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

Con la mala fortuna de que la puerta se abrió y apareció un chico con unos músculos demasiado marcados, se podría decir que era todo por las pastillas. Tenía el pelo negro engominado a más no poder en cresta y unas gafas de sol, que la verdad ¿para que las necesitaba?

Llevaba una camiseta de los Lakers con un vaquero tan roto que parecía haberse peleado con Fang.

-¿Que haces tu con mi chorva?- pregunto el tío cabreado.

-¿Tu que, chorvo?.- desafió Sirius.

-Mi novia, gilipollas.- dijo él.- Rubitahh, ¿que haces con él?

Leopolda Rebecca se dio cuenta de la situación, se bajo de SIrius y se abrazó a su "chorvo" según lo llamo Sirius.

-Él me obligo.- mintió ella. Realmente lo de Rebecca le venía bien.

-Tu a mi pava ni la tocas, es mía.- dijo él.

-¿Hay algo que lo confirme?- siguió insistiendo Black.

-Esto.- dijo señalando al profundo chupetón del cuello de la Rubitahh.- Y esto es lo que te va a pasar por intentar tocarla.- dijo y estuvo a punto de estamparle su puño de no ser por el salvador de Sirius.

-¡¿De que vas asqueroso muggle de mierda!?- grito un enfadado Draco Malfoy.

Dicho esto saco su varita a punto de lanzarle un Desmaius pero se le ocurrió algo mejor. Algo más satisfactorio.

Draco le pego una patada en la zona más sensible de un hombre y cuando la cabeza del susodicho quedo a la altura del puño de Malfoy le pego un puñetazo que le dejo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto Lah Rubitahh intentaba escabullirse, pero no consiguió pasar desapercibida por Sirius.

-¿Y a donde te crees que vas tu?- dijo Sirius enfadado.

-Yo te respondo, mi querido Sirius, se va al suelo con su novio.- dijo Draco.- ¡Colloshoo! ¡Joder que bien sienta esto de acojonar a muggles!

-Gracias por salvarme Malfoy, pero como se acuerden nos matan. Déjame a mi. ¡Confundus!

-Venga, vámonos ya.- dijo Sirius.

Mientras tanto, Remus y La Bonih...

-Venga, Remy, vámonos a otro lugar, no creo que el suelo de la calle sea un sitio demasiado reconfortante para follar como conejos.- dijo la Bonih, soltándole el lóbulo de la oreja y guiñándole un ojo.

La Bonih se llevó a Remus de la calle, hacia un motel cochambroso que había al final de la calle.

-Hemos llegado, es mi motel preferido, más que nada porque sólo cuesta tres libras la noche.

-¿Libras?- preguntó Remus confuso.- ¿no querrás decir galeones, no?

-Tu que cojones dices, guapetón, aquí se paga con libras.- le explicó como si fuera imbécil.

Luego le agarró del culo y lo llevó por las escaleras, Remus con una cara de porque-coño-esta-pava-desconocida-choni-me-coge-el -culo.

Cuando llegaron al cochambre al que la Bonih llamaba habitación (es decir, una cama con pinta de romper a la mínima y un teléfono, gracias a dios) Remus buscaba desesperadamente un teléfono, ya había perdido la esperanza cuando de repente lo vio, ahí colgado en la pared, y se emocionó, intentando alcanzarlo, pero la Bonih no le soltó el culo y además le metió la lengua en la boca.

-¿Que hace esta pirada?- pensó- ¿Porque me mete la lengua hasta la laringe? Joder que lengua más grande...

Y sin darse cuenta estaba buscando el broche del sujetador de la choni, en esa cama de mierda, con la ropa de ambos por el suelo.

Claro, Remus estaba borracho como una cuba, si no nadie le habría perdonado el follarse a una choni, bueno, al menos se estaba dando el gustazo.  
Cuando acabaron, exhaustos sobre la cama (esque le habían dado fuerte al tema), comenzaron una conversación absurdamente absuda:

-Oye, em... ¿quieres cenar algo?- preguntó Remus cortado, no sabía que hacer.

-No hace falta, perdedor, pero si tanto significa para tí llamemos al burguer de al lado.- respondió la Bonih de malos modos, fumándose un cigarrillo.

-Bueno vale.- Lupin se dispuso a salir de la cama a por el teléfono, pero una mano con uñas extremadamente largas de leopardo le agarró, esta vez del brazo, no del culo (gracias a dios), y le miró con ojos llorosos, empujándole al lado suyo.

-¡Remy, por favor, no te separes mí, soy taaaaan infeliz! Verás, en realidad me llamo Bonifacia Rigoberta Escotofia Manteca Hidalgo.- casi se atraganta al decir ese nombre tan largo, Remus la miraba con cara rara.-Mis padres amaban los nombres raros, tuve treinta y tres hermanos y veinte y ocho hermanas, mi madre siempre estaba embarazada y yo dormía con el gato.- sollozaba la Bonih.- ¡hasta la tortuga vivía en mejores condiciones que yo! ¡Luego... me enamoré de un friki! ¡Y me rompió el corazón, luego conocí a la Rubih y llevo toda mi vida con ella, yo... creo que estoy enamorada de ella, Rem!- chilló Bonifacia, con TODA la raya y el rímel por la cara... y los pechos.

-Tranquila, Bonifacia, todo llega, tu debes amarte a ti misma antes.- dijo Remus. Se vistieron los dos y huyeron del motel cochambroso, para encontrarse con la faena de Sirius, Draco, la Rubih y su novio.

Mientras tanto...

Iona se había embutido en un viejo vestido de Shamin, de cuando tenía nueve años y se presentaba a concursos de la belleza, los guardaba con mucho esmero, y como Iona era de tipo fino le quedaba estupendo, de un color verde pistacho con vuelo, falda corta, tirantes y cintura roja, con unas francesitas a juego.

La rubia corría hacia el pub donde estaban los demás, dispuesta a todo para hacérselo pagar a esas locas por haberla encerrado.

-¡AJÁ! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁIS, TRAIDORAS!- gritó, cuando las divisó, y se tiró en plancha sobre Lily.

¿Que haces aquí Iona?- dijo Lily desesperada.

-¡PELEA DE GATAS, PELEA DE GATAS!-grito medio pub.

-¿QUE PELEA DE GATAS NI QUE LECHES?¿ACASO NO TIENEN OTRAS COSAS QUE HACER?- dijo levantándose y pasando de Iona para reñir a medio pub.

Mientras tanto Iona se había ido a la barra y un par de borrachos se habían puesto alrededor de ella.

-¿Cariñito hip , quieres una noche hip de ensueño hip?

-¿Con arco iris?- pregunto Iona risueña.

-¡Dejen paso, dejen paso!- dijo James que se había dado cuenta de la situación y fue para protegerle.

Le puso el brazo por el hombro, gesto que no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja.  
La pelirroja le echo una mirada furibunda, en el fondo le dolía mucho que James hubiera escogido a una tipeja cualquiera en vez de a ella. Todavía no se dio cuenta de que era Iona.

Se acercó a James con lágrimas en los ojos, le empujo por el hombro y le dijo:

-¡Acaso prefieres a una tipeja que a mi, imbécil!- y salió corriendo al baño del pub.

Los baños eran muy pequeños, simplemente era un espejo, un lavabo y un váter.

A Lily se le había corrido todo el maquillaje, así que uso mucho papel higiénico para quitarse el resto de maquillaje y de paso, secarse las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar entre sus sollozos.

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba James, que se había extrañado por la situación.

-Lily, ábreme la puerta, tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

Silencio.

-Lily, por favor ábreme.

Silencio.

-Lily Evans si no me abres la puerta me voy.

El pestillo se corrió pero ella no pronuncio palabra.

Él entro, y cerro la puerta, simplemente abrazó a Lily.

-Mi Lily, no era una tipeja, era Iona, la estaban molestando.

Lily se separó de él, le miro a los ojos, estaba manchada por rímel corrido y sus ojos seguían húmedos.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella.

-Si.

-Yoo, lo siento mucho James, no se que me paso, no eres mio, tienes todo el derecho a estar con quien quieras, pero no se que me pas...

James la interrumpió con un suave y cálido beso. No duro más de 5 segundos pero para Lily fue una eternidad. Una maravillosa eternidad que no debió terminar

-Tranquila ya está.

-Muchas gracias James.- dijo ella con otro abrazo.

-De nada, mi pelirroja.

Y salieron del baño, cogidos de la mano.

Shamin habia bebido como nunca en su vida, de paso, se habia fumado un poquito de marihuana y de todo lo que habia pillado, de modo que lo veia todo triple y de color naranja, no pregunteis por que porque ni ella lo sabia.

-¿Shamin? ¿Que haces en ese estado?- preguntó Peter, al verla asi se le habia pasado el cabreo con esa loca, si hasta parecia frágil y todo.

-Estoy normal, Diyo, alomejor... Un poquito caliete.-se insinuo la morena.

-Shamin estas borracha y drogada.- la recrimino la rata.

-Y tu triple y naranja y no me quejo.- escupio ella de tal modo que solo le faltaba gritarle "¡RETRASADOO!" por un oido.

-Mira Shamin...- empezo la rata, pero se paro al acordarse que le habia llamado Diyo, ademas, tan sensualmente...- bueno yo tambien estoy caliente, y soy Diyo, el mismo, Diyo el grande, el...

-Calla Diyo y pasemos a la accion.

Shamin le cogio por la solapa de la camisa y le beso, cuando los dos profundizaban en el beso y la rata en el culo y tetas de Shamin, aparecio el verdadero Diyo, que claro, se traumatizó a mas no poder al ver la escena.

-Shamin, ¡¿QUE PUÑETAS HACES?!

-¿Diyo?- pregunto con torpeza, estaba en un momento de lucidez.

-El mismo.- respondio él preocupado.

-Pero si Diyo es aquel.- señalo Shamin a Pettegrew, muy confusa.

-Bueno yo ya me iba.- y dicho esto la rata huyó bailando el aserejé, es decir, horrorizando a la calle entera.

Draco había vuelto con Sirius al pub, Black estaba bailando con un par de muggles y Draco por asco estaba repudiando a todos sentado con un whisky en la mano a medio beber.

Lily y James estaban cogidos de la mano en una mesa riendo.

Shamin seguía discutiendo con Diyo.

Remus, se supone que con la Bonih en algún lugar.

Iona seguía en la barra bebiendo.

Hermione estaba sola desde que Shamin se había ido dando vueltas por el club, hasta que le vio, hasta que vio a Draco Malfoy, obviamente estaba tan borracha que no se dio cuenta de quien era, por una vez su cerebro no pensó y se activaron sus instintos.  
Para una Hermione instintiva y borracha Draco estaba muy bueno.

-Hola rubio.- dijo ella sensualmente.

-¿Granger?-dijo un cuerdo Malfoy.

-¿Como lo sabías?¿Acaso me espías?- dijo ella sin darse cuenta de con quién hablaba.

A Draco una pequeña idea le surgió, aprovecharse de la situación.

-Si, te espío, pero no logre verte sin ropa.

-Pues eso tiene solución.- dijo ella.

Hermione se acercó Draco y le beso, Draco movido por la excitación y un poco ido, le correspondió el beso.

Hermione entrelazo sus brazos por su cuello y le susurro sensualmente a su oído.

-¿Nos vamos a un sitio mas reservado?

Draco se llevo a Hermione al baño y desde allí, se trasladaron a una habitación en un hotel, cinco estrellas. Típico de un Malfoy.

Hermione le ronroneo a Malfoy y el se puso encima de ella; ya llevado por sus instintos, la beso, mientras que con sus hábiles manos le desabrochó el vestido hasta la cintura, y con el vestido el sostén.

6 minutos después Draco se había saciado de los pechos de Hermione y ella había gemido más de lo imaginado, cayeron los dos dormidos abrazados.

La que se montaría cuando despertaran mañana.

...FIN...

¿Les gusto? Digánoslo y voten

¿Lo odiaron? Digánoslo

¿Que les parecio? Comenten y dejen review

Besos,

RoseDaliaMalfoy y BeatriceEvans


End file.
